Family Secrets
by Baka Gaijin30
Summary: Hotaru had always taken her parents at their word when it came to her past. But now, with memories slowly emerging, will she be able to handle what she learns? Set post Stars. Shoujoai in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

-Family Secrets-

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeushi, Toei and Kodansha.

-1-

-Spring, 1994-

Haruka came home to the mansion, the smell of gasoline still fresh in her nostrils. She parked her sports car and entered the house. She was later than she'd expected, and she'd noted coming in that the living room lights were off. Even so, it was a bit of a surprise that Michiru wasn't up to greet her. She quietly made her way upstairs to the bedroom she and Michiru shared. When she turned on the bed lamp though, it turned out that her love wasn't there either.

Which meant there was only one other place she could be.

Haruka frowned. She'd been reluctant from the start to enter into the arrangement. She knew deep down that Setsuna had a point, but it didn't mean she had to be comfortable with it. The girl had grown from an infant to a five year old in a matter of hours. Of all the Senshi, she alone had such powers even without transforming into her Senshi form. And while she would never admit it to anyone, seeing a recreation of the birth of the universe in her own home was disconcerting to say the least.

She understood Setsuna's motives. She agreed that leaving a child able to destroy all life on earth with her father probably wasn't a good idea.

But why did she have to live under _their_ roof?

She came to the door at the end of the hall and listened.

"...and when Jack woke up in the morning, he found that the seeds had grown into a gigantic beanstalk. It reached far into the sky, past the clouds. Jack began to climb..."

"Michiru-mama, can beans really grow that fast?"

Haruka grimaced a bit. Michiru-**mama**? Why was her lover so quick to take to the child? Why was she the only one uneasy about becoming close to her? She opened the door and came in.

"Haruka," Michiru said, smiling at the blonde as she looked up from the storybook she was reading. She was sitting in bed with Hotaru, the small child snuggled up underneath the Sea Senshi's arm with her head resting on the artist's shoulder. "When did you get home?"

Haruka didn't answer at first. She was too busy taking in the scene. The small girl in her partner's arms looked up and smiled at her. There was a sweetness in the smile and an innocence that took the Wind Senshi off guard. She shook her head and quickly cleared her mind of such thoughts.

"About five minutes ago," she answered.

Michiru noted the hesitancy of her beloved. They'd discussed her misgivings, and while she understood them she also wished Haruka would at least give the child a chance. As it was, in the three days that the girl had been with them so far the blonde had spent maybe thirty minutes total around little Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled at the racer, "Michiru-mama was just reading me about Jack and the beanstalk."

"It's a bedtime story," Michiru added.

Haruka cracked a smile. "Yes, so I figured."

"Setsuna-mama is out tonight," the girl continued, "So Michiru-mama tucked me in."

"Really?" Haruka asked, still smiling.

"Hai. Haruka-san," the girl asked cautiously, "Are you going to be one of my mamas too?"

Michiru's gaze met Haruka's, mirth dancing within her dark blue orbs. Haruka frowned. She didn't see the joke. She crossed her arms and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry, no," Haruka said, "I'm not the 'mama' type." And with a shrug she turned to leave the bedroom, ignoring the reproachful look her lover was giving her. She was nobody's "mama," and she sure as hell wasn't about to crack and let the girl in. Hotaru was dangerous. She had to keep her distance. She was just about to pass through the doorway when she heard a soft voice call after her.

"Then will you be my papa?"

Haruka stopped. She turned around, conflicting emotions racing through her as she looked back and forth between Hotaru and Michiru. She pursed her lips, trying to decide what to do. Ignoring Michiru's imploring look, she fixed her sites on Hotaru. The girl was smiling at her, and her bright eyes were focused intently on her. Something deep within the Wind Senshi, something she kept locked up and refused to admit was even there, was somehow touched by the innocent request.

The blonde's shoulders sagged a bit as she allowed a sigh.

"Hai," she finally said before turning once more to leave, "I'll be your papa."

As she wandered back down the hall to the bedroom she shared with Michiru, she ignored the sweet voice of her love continuing the story of Jack and the beanstalk. As she undressed and lay down in their bed, one thought kept recurring through her mind.

Just what the hell just happened?

--

-The Present-

-Summer, 1997-

"Aunt Ami," Hotaru called, running up to the med student and hugging her tightly, "You made it!"

Ami smiled warmly as she returned the hug. "I wouldn't have missed this day for anything, Hotaru-chan. You should know that."

As the two Senshi broke the embrace, Hotaru led Ami to the pavilion in the park where the party was taking place. After the defeat of Sailor Galaxia there had been several attempts to get all the Senshi together at one time once again but each had fallen through for one reason or another. Either Ami had a quiz coming up, or Rei was burdened with the increased responsibilities around the shrine once her grandfather began to succumb to the early stages of dementia.

More often though, every attempt at a reunion was thwarted by the Outer's schedule. Michiru Kaioh was an internationally renowned musician, Haruka was usually on tour with her now playing piano accompaniment, and of course Setsuna always had the time-space continuum to worry about.

This time, however, there would be a true reunion.

The youngest Senshi present, Hotaru, was ecstatic as she looked around. They were all here, not one willing to be absent on this special occasion. Passing by the picnic table loaded down with gift boxes and cards, she watched as Makoto and her Haruka-papa took turns working the grill.

"Hey everyone," Minako shouted, "I see the car coming!"

"About time," Rei smirked. "I swear, that meatball head is the only person I know who could be late for her own baby shower."

The car came to a stop a short distance from where the Senshi had set up. Mamoru came out and helped his wife out. Usagi's mother and family had thrown their own shower for the blonde yesterday, and today it was the Senshi's turn. Their princess was seven months along, and as Mamoru handed his beloved over to Michiru, the mother-to-be found herself surrounded by well wishers.

"Mmm... Everything smells so good," Usagi swooned as the aromas from the grill reached her nostrils. "Is that shrimp I smell?"

"It is," Haruka answered with a smile as she pulled a bottled water out of an ice chest by the gift table, "But it's not for you, kitten."

Usagi pouted, "What?"

Mamoru nodded as he walked alongside his wife. "She's right, Usako. Remember what the doctor said."

"No shellfish," Ami reminded the blonde, "or processed meats, or caffeine."

"It's okay," Michiru reassured as she took Usagi's hand, "We have some food over here for you." As Mamoru followed the two, Haruka walked over to Minako, the bubbly blonde Senshi of Love looking almost wistfully at Usagi and Mamoru together.

"They look good together, don't they?"

Minako was shaken out of her thoughts by the simple question. Turning to Haruka, she smiled a bit and nodded. "Hai, they do."

Haruka noted a tone of melancholy in the usually cheerful girl's voice. Unsure of what was wrong, she decided to try changing the subject. "So, how are you enjoying your freshman year of college?" she asked as she took a sip from her bottled water. "Are you living on campus or..."

"Hai, I'm living on campus," Minako responded, whatever was wrong forgotten in an instant as she spoke of college life. "Granted, it's not the fancy medical college Ami's attending or culinary institute Makoto goes to, but the housing is affordable and the professors are fairly nice. And oh, the guys there are gorgeous!" Noting the amused look on Haruka's face, the blonde quickly added, "Not that you'd really care about that part, of course."

Haruka laughed good naturedly at the comment. "No, I suppose I wouldn't. Tell me though," she said a bit more seriously, "Does going to college mean you've given up on your dreams of stardom?"

Minako's shoulders slumped a bit. "Hai, for now at least. You know, I finally did get a real-live audition with a record producer about six months ago. I even wrote an original song for the audition, 'C'est la Vie.' See, it's a little inside joke. I used to be Sailor V, and the song was called 'C'est La Vie.'"

Haruka smirked, "Catchy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But get this; they didn't like it. Apparently idol singers are out. The big thing now is some sound from America called grunge. They told me I was too bubblegum for them. They wanted me to wear these awful baggy clothes and sing about angst and female anger." Putting her hands on her hips, she stood defiantly as she continued, "Haruka, I'm the Senshi of Love. I may be bubblegum, but it's a **genuine** bubblegum!"

Haruka burst out laughing. Hotaru looked over at her papa and smiled. She treasured this opportunity to spend time with both her family and extended family of "aunts." Behind her, Usagi finally got her mamo-chan to stay at the baby shower, saying she knew that it was traditionally an all-girl event but she didn't want to be without him.

"The food is ready, Hotaru-chan," Rei said as she came up from behind the younger Senshi, "Best get your food now before Usagi makes it to the table."

The next hour was filled with laughter and reminisces about old times. Finally, it was time for their princess to unwrap her shower gifts.

"Where's Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, looking around at the others.

"I think I saw her and Mamoru wander off past those trees together," Setsuna said, pointing towards an area to the left of the pavilion.

"I'll go get her," Hotaru volunteered.

"Hon, have you taken your allergy meds this morning?" Michiru asked quickly as the young Senshi got up to retrieve their prince and princess.

Hotaru rolled her eyes a bit as she nodded. "Hai, mama, I'll be fine." Turning away from her Michiru-mama, she went in the direction indicated by her Setsuna-mama. Soon, she came upon the two standing underneath an old oak by a small glen. As she was about to come out from behind a tall bush to let them know they were wanted, she overheard part of their conversation.

"Isn't it wonderful, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked happily as she squeezed her husband's hand. "All of us, together again. And on such a blessed occasion."

"Hai," Mamoru agreed, placing a gentle hand upon the blonde's extended belly, "It is wonderful, Usako."

"Can you imagine," she continued as her eyes met those of her prince, "It wasn't so long ago that we and the Outers were fighting one another, and over Hotaru-chan of all people. When I think of those days, of the Death Busters and Pharaoh Ninety..."

Hotaru froze. What was Usagi talking about? She and her other "aunts" never fought her parents. Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama had explained to her all about the time they'd fought the Death Busters. She had no memory herself of that time, but they'd told her that during her previous incarnation as Sailor Saturn she'd sacrificed herself to stop the enemy and the evil Mistress Nine. She was later reincarnated, and her fellow Outers had adopted her. When did the Inner and Outer Senshi ever fight amongst themselves over her?

"Usagi-chan," Mamoru said quickly, "Be careful. We gave our word not to discuss those times."

Hotaru wasn't sure what either her prince or princess were talking about, but she knew that sooner or later she'd be spotted in her hiding place by one of them. She decided to come out first.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san," she called out. Both future monarchs turned to face her, surprise and worry evident in their faces. "The others sent me to get you. It's time to open presents."

Usagi allowed a nervous sigh of relief to escape. Mamoru however seemed to keep his guard up as he took his wife's hand, the two following after the Senshi of Death as she lead them back to the shower.

The rest of the day was enjoyable. Usagi opened up gift after gift for her and the upcoming baby as photos were taken and laughter shared. Hotaru was strangely silent however throughout the rest of the shower, her princess' words repeating themselves over and over again in her head. Her parents, during the time she sacrificed herself, had fought with the Inner Senshi over her. But why?

It was something of a conundrum to the Senshi of Death, but for some reason while her fellow Senshi all had at least some remembrance of their previous existences to one degree or another, she had none. She'd always taken it upon blind faith that what her parents had told her about her past must be true. They were her parents after all. They wouldn't lie to her, would they?

She looked past the discarded wrapping paper and opened gift boxes lying at Usagi's feet. Behind the blonde's left shoulder stood Mamoru, smiling down as his wife. As Makoto's gift, a high chair, was opened, Mamoru looked up and caught Hotaru's gaze. The two stared uneasily at each other for several seconds before the future King looked down once more as his beloved wife.

After the Shower, Hotaru was strangely quiet on the car ride back home. She'd heard something she wasn't supposed to today, and Mamoru knew it even if Usagi didn't. Once home, Haruka asked her if anything was wrong. Hotaru wanted to tell her papa what she'd heard, but something stopped her. She simply explained she wasn't feeling well, and turned in early for bed that evening.

--

"_Ooh, a maternity gown!" Usagi gushed. Turning to Rei, she smiled brightly, "Thank you, Rei-chan."_

"_Me next," Minako offered, "Open my gift next."_

_Hotaru looked around puzzled. As everyone crowded around their pregnant princess, the young girl had a strange feeling of deja-vu._

"_Hotaru-chan," a familiar voice called out to her, "Hey, over here."_

_Hotaru turned around in shock to see Chibi Moon standing by one of the picnic tables. "Chibi Usa? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed back in the past anymore."_

"_I'm not," the pink-haired Senshi answered, "But then, I'm not really here. Neither are they, and neither are you."_

_Hotaru turned around to see Usagi now floating naked above her Senshi, her distended belly visible to all as Sailor Galaxia, also naked, floated towards her carrying a shower gift. "A dream..."_

_Chibi Usa nodded. "Hai. We have to go now. The three of us have to talk."_

"_Three?" Hotaru asked? Her eyes widened as Sailor Saturn suddenly appeared next to her friend. "You?" she gasped. "But... But wait, you're me, aren't you?"_

"_Yes and no," Saturn answered with a smile, "I'm that part of you that is eternal, that essence that is reborn life after life. I'm you, but I'm not limited to or by you."_

"_If that's so," Hotaru said as she tried to process what her other self was telling her, " Why are you here?"_

_Saturn stepped forward, her smile widening a bit as she took Hotaru's hands in hers. "Because you called me."_

"_You overheard my parents talking," Chibi Usa jumped in, waving an irritated hand back in Usagi's direction. "Geez, Usagi can be such a klutz sometimes. Anyways, you're now filled with questions, questions you never had before."_

"_Questions that have unlocked me from your subconscious," Saturn explained. _

_Hotaru suddenly felt strangely afraid. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Oh no?" Chibi Usa asked, "Then what happened during your previous incarnation that set Senshi against Senshi?"_

"_Why do your fellow Senshi never talk about the battle against Pharaoh Ninety?" Saturn put in._

"_Or how you and I first met?" _

"_Or how your Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa received their mirror and space sword?"_

"_Or your real **father**?"_

"_**Objection!**"_

_Hotaru turned around. She was no longer at the baby shower, but instead she was now sitting in a witness stand in a court of law. Saturn and Chibi Usa, both wearing the powdered white wigs of the British courts, sat on the side of the defense. Her parents, all three likewise wearing white wigs, sat behind the prosecution's table. Her Setsuna-mama stood up._

"_Your honor," the Time Senshi began, "If it please the court, I ask that sentence immediately be carried out. Hotaru's past has been sealed away by her subconscious for a reason. The memories are obviously too painful for her to deal with, otherwise she never would have suppressed them in the first place."_

_Hotaru turned to look at her judge and found herself having to shield her eyes with her hands.. Eternal Sailor Moon glowed like the sun, her translucent wings sparkling like diamonds as she met Hotaru's gaze._

"_Sailor Moon," Hotaru gasped, turning her head away from the brilliance, "What's happening? What are you doing here, and why are you glowing?"_

_Sailor Moon looked down at the young girl and smiled._

"_I'm the Messiah of Light," she explained as she picked up a gavel from the judge's bench._

_Hotaru shook her head, "What? Messiah of Light? But wait, I... I don't understand."_

"_You will, Hotaru-chan," Sailor Moon assured the younger Senshi, "Just believe in yourself and follow your heart." Turning back to face the courtroom, Sailor Moon's face took on a look of determination as she brought down her gavel._

"_**Objection overruled!**__"_

--

Hotaru sat up in bed, her pillow and sheets covered in sweat. The alarm clock was still buzzing as she ran her slender fingers through her midnight black hair. She turned off the alarm and climbed out of bed, the dream still racing through her head as she showered and got ready for school. Unlike most other countries, the Japanese school year began in April, which meant that while other girls her age elsewhere were enjoying summer vacation she was preparing for her semester finals.

She was quiet and withdrawn throughout breakfast, to the point that Michiru became concerned. "Hotaru-chan, is everything alright?"

The girl looked up from her scrambled eggs and nodded. "Hai, everything is fine. I'm just nervous about my upcoming quizzes I guess."

"Are you sure that's all there is?" Haruka asked as she looked up from her paper. The blonde put a hand to the girl's forehead, "Well, you don't feel warm anyways."

Hotaru playfully swatted Haruka's hand away, "Knock it off papa, I'm fine. Honest."

"Maybe so," Michiru put in as she poured herself a cup of orange juice, "But unless you and your papa get moving you're going to be late for school."

The school day came and went, with Hotaru barely noticing it. Usagi's words from yesterday and the dream from last night were all she could think of. She knew she was going to have to confront her parents about it, but she wasn't exactly sure how.

Arriving back home, the first thing Hotaru noticed was that her papa's car wasn't parked in it's usual spot. It wasn't unusual though for Haruka to run errands for around the house or meet with racing promoters, and so she didn't think very much of it. The mansion itself was empty, and as she entered the kitchen and looked out the window into the back yard, she saw her two mamas working together in Michiru's garden. The artist had insisted that they should all start eating healthier, and as a result they were now growing almost all their own vegetables. Both Michiru and Setsuna wore aprons and work gloves as they pulled weeds and checked to see if any of the vegetables were ready for harvesting yet.

Hotaru took a deep breath. She would have to be very careful how she approached them and how she phrased her questions. She smiled, hoping that the grin would catch them off guard, and went out the back door.

"Well," she said as she came up to them, "You two look busy."

"We are," Michiru answered, relieved to see Hotaru smiling and talkative again, "And how did your school day go?"

"Not bad," the girl answered with a shrug. She then turned her attention over to Setsuna. It was now or never. "Setsuna-mama," she said, kneeling down next to the Time Senshi, "Tell me about my dad."

Setsuna smiled and allowed a rare chuckle to escape her lips. "Well, you're Haruka-papa can be quite the character."

Hotaru shook her head, keeping up the pretext of the smile as she knelt down in the garden next to the Time Senshi. "No, I'm not talking about Haruka-papa. I... I'm talking about my real dad, my father. What was he like?"

Michiru looked up from her section of the garden, a handful of weeds clutched in her hands and a look of concern in her eyes. "Your real dad?" she asked.

Hotaru nodded to the artist before turning her attention back to Setsuna. "Yeah. I mean, you were the one who adopted me from him," she continued, meeting the Time Senshi's deep maroon eyes with her own hazel ones, "So what was he like?"

Setsuna's fixed gaze never changed as she took her work gloves off. "Yes, I was the one who adopted you," she said, leaning a bit towards Hotaru as she continued. "Your father was a professor, but he was unable to take care of you. So, I took you, so your Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa and I could raise you." She reached over and stroked the girls cheek, "Your our daughter now Hotaru-chan, and we all love you very much."

Hotaru watched silently as Setsuna pulled her hand back and put her gloves back on. Over by the cabbages Michiru relaxed a bit and went back to making sure there were no weeds over in her area of the garden. The answer was a simple and a logical one, but it was also vague. If her father was a professor, surely he would've had enough money to raise a daughter. And exactly how would he have known Setsuna? Were they friends? The very idea of the Guardian of the Gates of Time leaving her post to associate with anyone not a Senshi, let alone having a friend, seemed beyond absurd. And people don't simply "give" other people their children. There were legal forms and agencies that had to be dealt with.

"I see," the girl finally said as Setsuna went back to her tomatoes. "And my real mom?"

Michiru visibly tensed just outside Hotaru's range of sight.

"I don't know," Setsuna answered softly, focusing on the garden as she purposefully avoided eye contact, "I never met her. She'd already passed away when you were adopted."

"Oh," Hotaru reasoned out loud, "I suppose that would explain why my father didn't feel comfortable raising me..."

Michiru let out a sigh of relief, "Hai, it does. It can be very difficult raising a single child, and your father didn't feel up to the challenge. But now, instead of one parent, you have three, ne?" she added, exchanging a quick smile with Setsuna. The action did not go unnoticed by Hotaru, however. Something _had_ happened, she was sure of it now. Something had happened that no one was willing to talk about. Hotaru hated being lied to, and she hated feeling like there was some sort of secret that everyone else was privy to but her.

She smiled once more, deciding to take a different route with her parents. "Wasn't the day at the park with Usagi and the others yesterday fun?"

"Hai," Michiru agreed, thankful for the change in topic.

"We get along so well with all of them," Hotaru continued cautiously, "Tell me; have we always been so friendly with the Inners?"

Both Setsuna and Michiru looked up at the girl once more. Setsuna's normally stoic face looked almost apprehensive as she allowed one of the garden tools to fall from her hand. Meanwhile, Michiru stood up, her brow wrinkled up a bit as she looked agitatedly at the Senshi of Death.

"Hotaru-chan," Michiru asked, "Why are you asking such questions?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I don't know," she answered innocently, "I'm just curious about it, I guess. I mean, I know what you've told me, that I'd once given my life before to stop Mistress Nine and Pharaoh Ninety, and then I was reincarnated and adopted by you. But other than that I know nothing of that previous time. I have no memories, only what you've told me. So..."

"Both the Inners and us fought for the same cause," Setsuna interrupted, "And together we stopped the great silence."

Hotaru studied the elder Senshi. Something in Setsuna's tone sounded less like an explanation than an order. The topic was closed, there was no use pursuing it.

Let it go.

"Alright," the girl said slowly as she stood back up. "I'm going back in for some lemonade. Would either of you like some?"

"No," Michiru answered, "And don't drink too much either, young lady. Dinner's in an hour, remember?"

"Hai, mama," Hotaru said, leaving two very worried Senshi behind as she went inside.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

-Family Secrets-

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me.

-II-

She came into the small dorm room and set her book bag next to her unmade bed. As she walked from the bed to the small fridge in the corner of the same room, the sound of tiny footsteps alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone. She pulled out a soda and sat down on the edge of the bed and let her shoulders slump. As she opened her drink and took a sip, her roommate joined her.

"Care to talk about it yet?"

She looked over at her companion and frowned.

"No, I don't," she said, "And keep your voice down. The last thing we need after searching so long for a dorm room that allows pets is to get kicked out because the dorm mother thinks I've sneaked a man into my room."

Artemis rolled his eyes at that. "Fine," he said in a more hushed tone, "But you've been moping around here ever since Usagi's baby shower yesterday."

Minako crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Minako-chan," Artemis said as he came forward, "It might just help if you talk about it."

Minako took another sip of soda, and hung her head. "I don't think so," she sighed, "Not this time at least."

"You won't know until you try."

Minako met her guardian's eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Heh, why not," she chuckled half-heartedly. "I was at the shower yesterday, to celebrate Usagi's pregnancy. And when I saw her yesterday, clinging to Mamoru's arm, I... I was jealous."

"You were jealous?"

Minako nodded. "Not because I want Mamoru," she quickly added, "But because I... I know I'll never be able to have that."

Artemis was silent; he understood now. Back when Minako was Sailor V, the head of the Dark Agency, Ace Kaitou, had placed a curse on her. She would never know love, because her duty as a Senshi would always come first.

"I saw the two of them," she whispered, "And the normal love I felt for them both wasn't there. All I could feel was envy. Haruka came up to me to talk, and I thought of her and Michiru..." her voice trailed off as she turned to Artemis, a sad smile on her lips, "Heh, I'm even jealous of you and Luna."

Artemis came closer to her, resting one of his front paws on her leg. "Minako-chan..."

Minako closed her eyes and let out a long groan. Opening her eyes again, she looked over at Artemis with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Wow, that was depressing, wasn't it?" Getting up off the bed, she smiled down at the white cat. "What's say we go out?"

"Out?" Artemis asked, "What, now?"

"Why not?" Minako asked as she picked up the basket she used for taking Artemis out on walks, "Come on, it's a beautiful day outside, and I don't feel like being here right now."

"But, but what about your school work?" Artemis asked as the blonde picked him up and put him into the basket.

"It can wait," she declared with a smile and a wink. "Right now, I think be both could use some fun, don't you?" Before Artemis could answer, Minako had already whisked him out the door and into the early evening air.

--

Hotaru came to the dining room table carrying four plates in her hands. As she began to set the plates around the table, Haruka entered the room. The blonde was dressed casually in a blue polo shirt and yellow shorts. "Setting the table, firefly?"

Hotaru nodded. "Hai," she answered as she then went to retrieve napkins for the four of them.

Haruka tilted her head a bit. "Firefly, what's wrong?"

Hotaru looked down nervously as she lay the napkins down. "Nothing is wrong, papa. Why do you ask?"

Haruka crossed her arms as she watched Hotaru leave the room again, returning a few seconds later with four glasses. "Because you're rushing through the table setting, you're quieter than normal, and you're avoiding eye contact with me."

Hotaru stopped. She looked up at her papa. The blonde's usually mirthful teal eyes were filled with concern.

"Your Michiru-mama and I noticed that you weren't yourself since halfway through yesterday's shower. Firefly... Hotaru-chan," Haruka said, her voice softer than usual as she corrected herself. She came over and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "If there's something wrong, tell me."

Hotaru was torn. She wanted to confide in her papa, but she didn't know how the sandy blonde would react. "P... Papa..."

"Hai, Hotaru-chan, what is it?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Part of her was afraid of what her papa would say, part of her was more afraid of actually finding out what happened four years ago. "Papa, I..."

"Dinner's ready," Michiru called out from the kitchen. The aqua-haired artist hurried into the dining room with a large bowl of spaghetti. As the three sat themselves around the dinner table, Haruka turned silently to her daughter. Hotaru looked away as she sat herself. As Michiru began to serve them, the blonde noticed her partner was nervous and apprehensive about something.

It was then that Haruka noticed something odd. "Where's Setsuna?"

Michiru gave Hotaru a quick look before turning her attention to her beloved. "Oh, you know Setsuna," she said with a shrug, "She said something about having to check the Time Gate."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "I see..."

Hotaru stared at her plate of spaghetti, picking at it a bit with her chopsticks. She wasn't sure why, but she somehow felt as if her Setsuna-mama was in the Time Gate because of the questions she asked this afternoon. Hotaru had no idea she'd be opening up a can of worms like this when she decided to try to figure out what Usagi was talking about at the shower. With her papa pressing her for what was wrong and both her mama's apparently upset over what happened earlier in the garden, she knew it was only a matter of time before Haruka-papa knew what was going on.

And if so, she reasoned, why prolong this any longer?

"Papa?"

"Hai?"

"Did I ever cause you and my mamas to fight with the Inners?"

Haruka's eyes widened ever so slightly as she looked over at Michiru. Her lover's worried look was not what she wanted to see. Turning back to Hotaru, the blonde cracked a smirk as she tried to compose herself. "Did we ever fight with the Inners because of you?"

Hotaru felt like she wanted the floor beneath her to open and swallow her up as she sat under her papa's gaze. "H... Hai," she finally managed to get out, "I mean, did you and Usagi for example ever argue or not get along because of me?"

Haruka's left eye twitched as she stood up from the dinner table. Somebody must've said something yesterday at the shower. It was the only explanation. Somebody said something, and Hotaru overheard it. She put one hand on the back of her chair as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair with the other. Were Hotaru's memories already returning, or was she simply fishing for answers, throwing the question out there in the hopes it would cause her to say something she shouldn't? Her mind began to race for an appropriate response.

Before she could answer the girl though, the doorbell rang. All three Outers looked questioningly at one another. Visitors were a rarity out here in this part of the outskirts of Tokyo, and normally no one ever came to the mansion uninvited. Haruka, who was already standing up, went to the door and opened it.

"Mamoru-san?" the blonde asked, "What brings you out here?"

"Well," the future king of Crystal Tokyo began uneasily, "I'm afraid there was a bit of a misunderstanding yesterday at the shower, and I'm here to clear things up. Is Hotaru-chan here?"

Haruka narrowed her eyes at Mamoru as she slowly realized who Hotaru must've overheard. "Usagi," she mumbled under her breath with a frown. "Hai, Hotaru's here," she answered. She then leaned in so that only he could hear and whispered, "If you're going to 'clear things up,' make it good."

Mamoru met Haruka's gaze and nodded ever so slightly in acknowledgment of the veiled threat. He took his shoes off and walked over to the dining room. "I'm sorry to disturb your dinner," he said with a smile as he addressed both Hotaru and Michiru, "But I wish to have a word with Hotaru."

"Oh?" Michiru asked as she looked over at Haruka. The blonde gave her a reassuring look as Mamoru turned his attention to the younger Senshi.

"Hotaru-chan," Mamoru said in a gentle tone as he bent down to meet the seated girl's eye level, "Yesterday at the baby shower, you overheard Usagi and me talking, didn't you?"

Hotaru nodded, dreading what might be coming next. "Hai," she confessed, quickly adding, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop though."

"Well of course you didn't," Mamoru chuckled, "But I think you may have heard some things that could be confusing to you. Am I right?"

Hotaru swallowed hard and nodded as Michiru now stood up and came over to her, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. It was meant to be reassuring, but the artist's trembling hands gave her away.

"Hotaru-chan," Mamoru continued, "What you overheard was true. Your parents and the Inners did fight over you."

Michiru's hands clutched harder onto Hotaru's shoulder as Haruka made a sound that could best be described as a low growl.

"But then," Mamoru quickly continued, "How could we not fight over someone as brave and wonderful as you?"

"Huh?" Hotaru asked, not at all following what her future king was trying to say.

"I'm sure your parents told you," Mamoru said as he exchanged glances with Haruka and Michiru, "That you gave your life as Sailor Saturn to defeat Pharaoh Ninety and Mistress Nine. You saved the world, Hotaru-chan. When you were reincarnated, of course we were going to argue with Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka over who got to adopt you."

Michiru's grip on Hotaru's shoulders eased up considerably as the heavy atmosphere in the room eased.

"You fought over who'd adopt me?"

Mamoru nodded. "Well, maybe not 'fought.' Let's just say we disagreed over it. We all wanted to raise you, didn't we?" he said as he turned to Haruka.

"Huh? Oh, right," Haruka agreed, smiling. "But in the end, your mamas and I won."

"They probably never told you about it because the whole thing was a bit embarrassing and better to be forgotten."

"Hai," Michiru nodded. "Imagine, us all arguing over such a thing."

"Your parents won out though," Mamoru said, "And, in the long run, I think it was for the best."

Hotaru stared at Mamoru silently. She wanted to believe him and her parents. She wanted to think that it was all about something as trivial as who got to raise her. She wanted to tell herself that she should feel honored.

But she couldn't.

He was lying.

She didn't know how or why she knew, but she knew. Her Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and future king were all lying to her through their teeth. She felt anger and frustration, as well as a bit insulted. What was wrong with her? Why was she not allowed to know whatever doom and gloom secret everyone was apparently dead set on protecting her from?

She wanted to shout, to scream.

Instead, she smiled.

"I understand," she said, trying her best to hide the tempest within, "I do wish someone had just told me all this earlier, but at least now I know the truth."

Michiru hugged her from behind, kissing her on the top of her head as Haruka asked Mamoru if he could stay for supper. Hotaru felt dirty. She was a liar too now, just as much as her parents were.

Living in denial, it would seem, was a family trait.

--

"_I'm late," Usagi cried out as she ran past Hotaru, "Waah, I'm going to be late for classes again!"_

"_Come on," Sailor Saturn said as she slung her Silence Glaive over her shoulder with one hand and grabbed Hotaru's wrist with the other, "You're going to be late too."_

"_You don't want to be worse than my mom, do you?" Chibi Usa asked as she grabbed Hotaru's other wrist. As they began to pull her down the hallway, they passed a chemistry class. Hotaru glimsed somebody in a lab coat and glasses through the small window in the door. She didn't recognize him, nor did she understand why he was laughing maniacally. Looking back ahead, she let out a loud gasp._

"_Chibi Usa," she cried out, "You're naked."_

"_So are you," the pink-haired girl responded nonchalantly. As she and Saturn continued to pull her along, Hotaru looked down at herself. Sure enough, she __**was **__naked._

"_Eep!" she shrieked, "Why..."_

"_Nakedness in dreams is often a symbol of a loss of control," Sailor Saturn quickly explained, "And dreams of being late to class usually have to do with a feeling of being overwhelmed."_

"_I'd listen to her," Chibi Usa said with a nod, "She seems to know what she's talking about."_

"_There you are!"_

_Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. "Nehelenia!"_

"_That's 'Nehelenia-sensei' young lady," the Queen of the Dark Moon admonished. "Now take your seat, your late for class."_

"_Sensei?" Hotaru asked incredulously, "Class?"_

"_Come on," Chibi Usa said as she lead her into the classroom, "Better do as you're told."_

_Hotaru saw all her fellow Senshi already seated, as well as several other familiar faces. She found a seat behind Rei, in between Sailor Galaxia and Princess Kakyuu._

"_Now then," Nehelenia said as she closed the classroom door and walked back in front of the chalkboard, "We've covered King Tut and Ramses the Second so far in our unit on ancient Egypt. As we've already discussed, besides several main wives, most pharaohs would also keep concubines or mistresses..."_

_Hotaru felt a nudge from her left. She turned to see Sailor Galaxia holding a note and motioning to Princess Kakyuu with her head. The girl rolled her eyes as she passed the note from the one to the other._

"_Of all the pharaohs," Nehelenia continued, "Perhaps none was as feared as Pharaoh Ninety. He and his Mistress Nine lived near the mouth of the Nile River..."_

"_Did she just say 'the Nile'?" Kakyuu asked as she gave Hotaru a note to pass back to Galaxia, "Or 'Denial'?"_

"_I heard that!" Nehelenia said as she looked over in Hotaru's direction, "I demand silence in my classroom, do you understand? Silence!"_

"_A __**great**__ silence?" Galaxia asked out loud._

"_You've been silent for way too long," Rei said, turning around in her seat to face Hotaru. _

"_She's right," Kakyuu nodded. "You can't be silent any longer."_

"_If they won't give you the answers," Rei said as she stood in her seat and pointed at the girl, "You have to find them yourself!"_

"_But why?" Hotaru asked as she stood up as well. "Why is it up to me? Why can't my three parents simply tell me..."_

"_Three?"_

"_Three?" _

"_**Three!**__" A trio of voices sang out in perfect pitch. Hotaru turned around to see the Three Lights, Seiya., Taiki and Yaten, standing together in the back of the classroom. The three came over and pulled Hotaru back towards them, surrounding the naked girl as they joined hands and began to circle around her._

"_For centuries," Seiya said with a smile, "Wise men and women have pondered the mystical properties of the number three..."_

"_There were three wise men in the East," Yaten said as he circled in front of her next, "There were three Fates, three persons in the Christian Holy Trinity, even three strikes in a ball game..."_

"_The number three symbolizes a harmony between two opposites," Taiki began as he now faced Hotaru, "For if the number one represents unity, agreement and simplicity, the number two symbolizes duality, complexity and tension. Three doesn't do away with two in order to return to the unity of one, but rather it joins both together into a new entity..."_

"_The number three..." continued Seiya, "Is governed by Sagittarius and Pisces. And three times three is nine. Nine planets, nine muses..."_

_Yaten suddenly lost his smile as he came back around again, "And three times thirty is..."_

"_A math problem?" Ami asked, the Three Lights dispersing as the blue-haired genius came over. "Perhaps I can help you, Hotaru-chan?"_

_Hotaru shook her head. "I don't understand any of this. Where are Chibi Usa and my other self? What are you all talking about?"_

_Suddenly the lights in the classroom went off. A single spotlight shone onto the teacher's desk as Minako jumped up onto the desk dressed as an idol. "All alone," she sang into her mike as rock music blared behind her, "It's just another brick in the wall."_

"_Or to put it another way," Makoto said as the lights came back on and the music died off, "It's all another piece of the puzzle."_

_Hotaru tilted her head, "Another piece of the puzzle?"_

"_Hmm..." Chibi Usa muttered thoughtfully as she came back into view, "It looks like your subconscious is using familiar faces and symbols to try to tell you something."_

"_All the world's a stage," Rei said with a wink, "And this is an important plot point."_

"_Class dismissed," Nehelenia called out._

_ Everyone quickly left the classroom. Saturn and Chibi Usa followed the others, leaving Hotaru to exit the room last. She found the hallway dark now, with student's faces hidden in shadows. The maniacal laughter continued unabated behind the doors of the science lab, but Hotaru was no longer interested in that room. Instead, she found her attention drawn by another door at the end of the hallway. Above the door was a brass plaque marked "Planetarium." Across the door itself was a yellow police banner labelled "Forbidden." It sounded like some sort of a battle was going on in the room, and she could hear screaming. She knew that as a Senshi she had to help, but she couldn't._

_She was suddenly paralyzed by fear._

_Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest, and she couldn't catch her breath. A sinking feeling took hold of her as she now heard loud, angry voices on the other side of the door._

"_**You can't!"**_

_The words seemed to cut straight through her, tears welling up in her eyes as she sank to her knees._

"_**What are you doing!?"**_

"_**Get out of the way!"**_

_Tears began to stream down Hotaru's face as she looked around her. Sailor Moon stepped out of the shadows, along with the Three Lights, Saturn and Chibi Usa. All six of them stood between her and the door at the end of the hallway. She looked at Sailor Saturn, and was surprised to see her other self weeping as well._

"_**Get out of the way! You don't know the horror of silence!"**_

_Hotaru looked at Chibi Usa, the pink-haired girl looking sadly back at her as the angry voices continued._

"_**You can't! You can't just kill this girl!"**_

"_Chibi Usa," Hotaru sobbed, not fully understanding either the fear or sadness now washing over her, "Why am I so afraid? What's behind that door?"_

"_Your past," Chibi Usa answered as both she and Saturn stepped aside in order to clear a path down the hallway, "And the answers to all your questions."_

"_**You're too cruel! There must be some other way!"**_

_Hotaru stared meekly down at the door at the end of the hallway. She forced herself back up to her feet. She was a Senshi. She had a duty. Looking over to Sailor Moon, she wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "Sailor Moon," she whispered, "Tell me what to do."_

_Sailor Moon placed both gloved hands over her heart. "Follow your heart, Hotaru-chan."_

"_Pure hearts," the Three Lights sang out in unison, "I need pure hearts..."_

"_**I knew you guys would say that, but..."**_

"_**There is no other way to save this world!"**_

_Hotaru clenched her fists and ran, past Saturn and Chibi Usa, past Sailor Moon and the Three Lights, towards the door. Her heart beat faster, and she couldn't breathe anymore, yet still she ran. She grabbed the door handle, ignoring the warning posted on the door as she flung it open..._

--

She woke up screaming, her Haruka-papa shaking her by the shoulders. "Firefly, wake up! You're having a nightmare."

Hotaru buried her head in her papa's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably into the nightshirt Haruka wore. The blonde looked up sullenly at Michiru, the artist's satin nightgown shimmering slightly under the light from the bed lamp.

There would be no further sleep for any of them that morning. Once Hotaru had calmed down, the three went downstairs into the kitchen, where Michiru silently cooked them an early breakfast. After about an hour, the first rays of the sun began to rise over the horizon. An hour later, Hotaru was dressed and leaving for school.

"Don't forget your umbrella, firefly," Haruka said as Hotaru was slipping her shoes on, "The weather man predicted rain for today."

"And your Haruka-papa and I won't be home when you get back from school," Michiru added, "We're going to be at the recording studio, so you let yourself in."

Hotaru nodded. She then went over and hugged her mama. "I love you both," she said.

Michiru smiled tenderly as she hugged her back, "We love you too."

Hotaru left, the first sprinkles of rain starting to drizzle down to the sidewalks and pavement as she turned the corner in the direction of the bus stop. Once out of view of the mansion, however, she quickly ran behind a nearby tree. She watched the school bus come, pick up her fellow classmates, and leave. She'd never skipped school before, and the thought made her nervous. She doubled around, crouched down between a row of bushes on one side and a small gray stone fence overlooking the mansion on the other, and waited. Soon, the wind picked up and the rain increased, forcing her to open her umbrella over her.

Eventually, she saw her Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa driving out of the driveway, the convertible's top up to protect the two against the rain. As they drove away, Hotaru stood up from her hiding spot.

"Now or never," she whispered as she quickly headed for the now empty mansion. She didn't know how long she'd have between the time the school noticed her absence and when they'd try to locate her parents, so she would have to act fast. She'd never disobeyed her parents before, and she knew what kind of trouble she might get into. But at the moment she didn't care.

She wanted the truth.

And if her parents weren't going to tell her the truth, she was going to have to find it for herself.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

-Family Secrets-

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeushi, Toei and Kodansha. I'm making no profit off writing this, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes: Wow, thank you all very much for the warm response you've given this story so far, it means a lot.

-III-

They drove in a strained silence to the recording studio. Neither one wanted to be the first to bring up the subject, and yet it was all that either of them could think about. As Haruka brought her sports car to a stop at a red light, she sat back in her seat and waited. After a few seconds, she looked over to the passenger side and saw Michiru sitting with her hands crossed, the violinist staring straight ahead as if avoiding any sort of contact with the blonde. As the light changed to green, Haruka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright," she finally said, "Let's hear it."

Michiru turned to her, a delicate eyebrow slightly arched. "Hear what?"

"Please," Haruka said sharply as she took a right onto the main thoroughfare, "Let's not play games, Michiru. Not now."

Michiru looked away from her partner as a sad expression crossed her face. "She's having nightmares now."

Haruka grimaced, "Damn Usagi..."

Michiru turned angrily on Haruka, "Don't 'damn Usagi' me! It was bound to happen sooner or later, and if one of us hadn't said something she would've figured out something was amiss on her own eventually."

"Oh?" Haruka answered back, "And you know this for a fact? Since when have you and Setsuna traded jobs?"

"She's a bright, intelligent girl, Ruka. Give her some credit."

Haruka passed by a large grocery truck as she sped up ever so slightly. "Well what would you suggest, Michiru? It's a little late now to admit we've been lying to her, don't you think? And how do you propose we explain to our daughter that we tried to kill her before she could awaken as Sailor Saturn?"

Michiru said nothing. The two allowed the silence to once more build up between them as Haruka eased her foot a bit off the accelerator. She let out a small groan and looked over to her lover. "You don't suppose she'll accept Mamoru's story and let it go, do you?"

Michiru met her partner's teal eyes and frowned.

"Would you?"

--

_She looked over at her Haruka-papa as they got closer to the shoreline. The wind picked up, and her papa stretched her arms out to her sides, palms upward, and faced the wind as it blew her sandy blonde hair wildly about her head. A smile spread across her papa's face, neither cocky nor mischievous. It was simple joy, and it made her smile as well. _

_Her Michiru-mama now joined them, carrying their picnic basket. They were going to have dinner out on the houseboat of one of her mama's more open minded patrons. As the wind died down, Haruka-papa came over and took the basket from her mama as the artist attempted to straighten out the blonde's wind-tossed hair a bit. The three then went out onto the pier and met the owner of the houseboat. _

_As Michiru-mama introduced her papa to the older gentleman who had invited them, Hotaru looked over the side of the pier at the water. The wind was making ripples run throughout the surface, and she noticed that while the water looked dark blue in the distance, its color changed to green once it got closer to her. As she watched the water rolling by her, she had a strange sensation of motion. Looking straight down into the water, it was hard to tell if it was the water or her that was moving._

"_We want to thank you again," she heard her Michiru-mama say as she continued to stare mesmerized at the moving waters, "Haruka-kun and I tend to be rather private about our relationship since not everyone's so accepting of it."_

"_Accepting?" the older gentleman asked in mock surprise, "Hell, I just assumed _all_ artists were gay."_

_They all laughed, none more so than her papa. Hotaru left the side of the dock behind and walked into the large houseboat with her parents._

--

Hotaru sighed. She remembered that afternoon well. It was the last time she had a truly carefree outing with her parents prior to the baby shower. Things were so much simpler then; more clear cut and less complex. There were her parents, her "aunts," and there were those who looked to her and her fellow Senshi to protect them from evil. And evil usually came in the form of evil space queens looking to steal dreams or star seeds or whatever they were after this time.

She was Sailor Saturn. She was one of the good guys.

Things used to be so black and white.

Why did everything have to become grey?

She shut the door behind her and took off her shoes. She headed up the stairs and made her way first to her Setsuna-mama's room. Opening the unlocked door, she found the curious sight of a small chemical lab, with beakers and vials in the corner of the room. There was also a bookshelf filled with works on metaphysics and quantum mechanics, and a bed against the wall near a small closet. She opened the closet door, but found only clothes and shoes inside. It then dawned on her that if there was anything in her Setsuna-mama's past that she didn't want others to know about, all she'd have to do is store the evidence within the Time Gate.

She left Setsuna's bedroom and headed down to her Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama's room. She tried the door handle but found it to be locked. Normally, that would've been enough to deter her. She knew her parents were private about their personal space, and she would normally never impose herself like this.

But something had happened to her, something nobody was willing to deal with or even acknowledge.

And she had to know.

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"

A few seconds later, the Silence Glaive came slicing down through the bedroom door, cutting it in two. As Sailor Saturn allowed herself to change back into Hotaru, she walked over a portion of her parents' door and looked around.

There were two closets in the bedroom. One was to the left of the bedroom door and was a walk-in closet. The other was a smaller one next to the private bathroom. The bed was on the far side of the bedroom near the outside window (its teal drapes closed), and to the right of the bed was a small nightstand. Between the bed and window was an old oak dresser, and finally there was a makeup table across from the foot of the bed and to the left of the entrance to the walk-in closet.

Hotaru went into the walk-in closet first, fumbling around until she found a light switch. She was at first overwhelmed by all the dresses to the right of her and all the pants, t-shirts and dress shirts to her left. Looking above the curtain rods, she saw shelves with boxes and nick-knacks and quickly grabbed all she could. Box after box ended up on her parents' bed, along with snow globes, one or two plaques recognizing her mama's artistic achievements, and a trophy awarded to her papa for a footrace back in her sophomore year of high school.

She began opening the boxes. They were mostly shoes, but one did have something interesting. It was full of old photos, some of her Michiru-mama, some of all the Senshi together, and one picture that left her puzzled. It was of a girl who appeared to be nine, with long blonde hair and wearing a pink dress and shiny black shoes. She was standing alone waving at the camera with a forced smile, her teal eyes looking off into the distance at something as...

Hotaru's jaw dropped. "P... Papa?" she gasped, momentarily forgetting why she was here rummaging through her parent's belongings as she began to chuckle. A loud clap of thunder from outside brought her to her senses. "The storm's getting closer," she muttered as she left the photos spread out on her parents' bed and went back to the closet, this time to check the floor. There were nothing but shoes, and so she turned the closet light off and went next over to the smaller closet by the bathroom. When she opened the door though, a surprise was awaiting her.

"Oh my God," she groaned as she quickly realized she'd stumbled upon where her parents stored their "toys." She could feel her face blushing madly as her eyes took in the varied assortment of lubes, flavored gels and devices in front of her. One thing that caught her eye was a leather contraption that looked almost like a swing. Turning around, she looked at the bedroom ceiling. Sure enough, there were three O-rings bolted into the ceiling.

Hotaru shook her head and closed the closet door. That wasn't the kind of secret she had in mind.

Next was the nightstand. Hotaru opened the small drawer at the top and found a black hardcover book with a locking clasp on the front cover.

"Bingo!" Hotaru said triumphantly. After finding a letter opener on the dresser and prying open the top, she flipped open to a page near the beginning.

"Or maybe not," she muttered. She'd hoped that she'd discovered a diary of some sort. Instead, it was simply her mama's private sketchbook. The first page was a reclining nude of her papa. So was the second.

And the third.

The fourth page, however, was radically different. It was an image of the Tokyo skyline, a gigantic tidal wave thousands of feet high coming down from the sea to destroy all in its path. The following pages were all apocalyptic disasters or images that looked like old photos Hotaru had seen of Hiroshima and Nagasaki following the nuclear attacks that ended World War II.

_She looked on, the sky turned red as the buildings crumbled and everything around her died. She could hear screaming all around her, none louder than her own plaintive cries..._

Hotaru dropped the sketchbook, the girl suddenly short of air as a cold shiver ran down her spine. Her hands were shaking as she picked up the book again, opening it to a sketch of a woman with long black hair and a black star on her forehead.

"_Hotaru-chan," Sailor Moon cried out as Sailors Neptune and Uranus watched on helplessly, the two Outer Senshi already captured. "Fight it, Hotaru-chan, fight it!"_

Hotaru saw a purple glow out of the corner of her eye and looked up. Sailor Saturn stood silently before the girl, just as she had in her dreams. The air around Saturn sparkled and shimmered as if she were surrounded by fireflies, and her body was translucent like that of a ghost. She smiled at Hotaru as she looked from her to the ceiling. Rising up into the air, her form vanished from sight.

The girl slowly stood. She understood. She'd find no further answers in her parent's room.

Going downstairs quickly, she came back up carrying a small step stool. She set it down in the middle of the hallway and, standing on it on her toes she reached the small handle in the ceiling and pulled down. A door opened in the ceiling, and a series of steps folded down. Slowly climbing up them, she entered the attic.

--

The sun shone brightly down upon the gleaming surface of the main palace of Crystal Tokyo, ladies in waiting and men-at-arms making their rounds within it's massive corridors and hallways. As two maids scurried down the hall to the dinning hall, they quickly stopped in their tracks and bowed respectfully as an unexpected visitor appeared in their midst.

"Greetings, Pluto-sama," both women said in unison.

Sailor Pluto examined the two nervous maids before her before as she took in the ornate surroundings around her. She had visited several alternate timelines already, and this would most likely be her last visit. Hotaru's questions had made the Time Senshi nervous enough to deem it necessary to ensure the future had not been adversely affected. On one level, it hadn't. Sailor Moon would always become Neo Queen Serenity Serenity, Tuxedo Kamen would always become King Endymion, and Crystal Tokyo would always rise.

One nagging little detail, however, had been affected.

"You two seem to be in a hurry," she said, trying her best to use a comforting tone with the maids. Sailor Pluto had a reputation of being both mysterious and powerful, a feature that made her both greatly feared and admired by others. If she was going to get anything out of the maids however, she'd first have to set their minds at ease. "Tell me, what's going on?"

The older of the two maids ventured to look up. "Begging your Lady's pardon," she said, "But haven't you heard of the upcoming marriage of the Princess Usagi to Lord Helios yet?"

Pluto smiled. "You'll forgive me, I've been busy." She noticed the other maid, the younger one, was trembling a bit as she remained in a bow before her. "Relax," she said gently, "You may stand up."

"You'll have to forgive her," the older maid explained as the younger slowly rose, "But you're the first member of the Outer Court she's ever seen face to face."

"I understand. Tell me," she said as her voice took on a slightly more authoritative tone, "This may seem a silly question, but humor me. How many planets are there in the Solar System?"

Both maids looked perplexed at the question. They each looked from Sailor Pluto to one another and back to the Time Senshi.

"Why, there are nine of course," the older maid answered, "Six inner planets and three outer."

"You two," a voice called out, "What are you doing just standing around talking? We have a wedding reception to organize, remember?"

Sailor Pluto stepped out into view from behind the maids. Sailor Ceres, formerly CereCere of the Amazoness Quartet, stopped in her tracks. "I'm sorry," the Asteroid Senshi said quickly, "I had no idea Your Eminence was here. The Princess will be happy to see you though."

Sailor Pluto smiled slightly. "No, please don't inform her of my presence. Unfortunately I'm here on other matters."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the latest investigation by the S.I.C.A. would it?"

Pluto tilted her head a bit, "The S.I.C.A.?"

"The Senshi Investigation and Confirmation Agency," Sailor Ceres explained. "You know how it is, everyone either wants to be a Senshi or be known as the mother or father of one and get to live in the palace as royalty." She began to chuckle slightly as she shook her head in amusement. "You wouldn't believe how many 'Sailor Suns' and 'Sailor Earths' we've seen over the years. My favorite was the American girl who tried to use a series of hologram projectors and small smoke bombs to pass herself off as Sailor Ganymede. And don't even get me started on the Brit calling herself Sailor Galifrey. This latest one, however, looks like it may possibly be the real deal."

"Oh?"

Sailor Ceres suddenly smiled warmly as she elaborated. "We think we may have finally located Sailor Juno. If so, my Asteroid Quartet will finally be reunited."

Sailor Pluto returned the smile. "Then I'm happy for you," she said as she raised her Time Staff. "Unfortunately, I do have to leave now."

Ceres nodded. "I understand. Give my regards to the other two Outers for me." As the Time Gate opened and Pluto disappeared from view, the Asteroid Senshi could've sworn she saw the Older Senshi frowning.

--

The rain loudly beat down on the roof above her as she found the light switch. It was cluttered and stuffy, the humidity in the air causing sweat to bead on her forehead. She looked around, but didn't see her other self anywhere. As she started to carefully make her way into the attic her foot hit something. She looked down and saw a small memo notebook. Bending down, she picked it up and opened it.

Her eyes widened as her heart quickened a bit.

It was a diary.

Her _papa's_ diary.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Part of her wanted to put the diary back where she found it and forget everything about it. Whatever happened in her past must've been horrible if everyone was trying to protect her like this. Was she really ready for this?

She opened her eyes and took a breath. She'd come this far, she couldn't turn back now. She cracked open the journal.

oOo

_Her? Usagi? Kitten? Her?_

_Usagi is Sailor Moon?_

_In retrospect, I suppose Michiru or I should've seen it, but still!_

oOo

Hotaru's eyes widened. This was an early diary indeed. She flipped forward a few pages.

oOo

_The talismans were in us all along. All the searching, all the pain and heartache, and all the time we were their carriers. I'm sitting here by the pool now as I write this, trying to forget her screams and the images of Neptune pierced over and over again by arrows. Obviously, I'm failing miserably._

oOo

Hotaru closed the book. She turned the attic light off and descended the stairs, journal in hand. She needed someplace more comfortable and with better lighting than the mansion's attic. As the rain continued on unabated outside, she made her way to her bedroom.

--

Eiji Masamune sat at the mix board behind the soundproof glass of the recording studio listening intently to the music coming in through his headphones. The classical music producer brought his hand up to his chin, stroking his beard intently as on the other side of the glass Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh played an original composition the violinist had written. Eiji began drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, a sign his recording engineer recognized as meaning the producing impresario was displeased.

Michiru Kaioh was a child prodigy, having written her first symphony at the age of sixteen and by the age of ninteen had already toured most of East Asia as well as several of the great orchestras of the west, including Vienna and the London Philharmonic. She was playing a Stradivarius, one of the most perfect instruments ever created.

So why was her playing so off today?

Her pianist, Haruka, was no slouch either. While lacking Michiru's delicate refinement and perfection, he had proven herself a capable musician in a previous recording session. Yet today he (or was it she? Eiji smirked to himself as he realized he still had no idea of the pianist's gender) also seemed unable to concentrate, as if his or her mind were elsewhere.

Finally, with a grunt, he signaled for the engineer to stop recording once again. It was take five, and as he left the sound booth and came into the recording space both musicians could see frustration in the producer's face.

"Michiru-san, Haruka-san, what's going on?" he asked as they both stopped playing their instruments. "Studio time costs money, remember? You've both been so professional in the past, what's going on?"

Michiru looked down at the floor while Haruka ran her long fingers through her short hair and rolled her eyes. "We're both sorry, Masamune-sama," Michiru offered, "I'm afraid there are outside problems that are currently making focusing on music a bit difficult."

"I understand," Eiji said, "But for now you have to block such things from your mind and try to focus, I..." he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes?" he asked irritably.

One of the many secretaries working at the large Tokyo recording studio came in and bowed. "My apologies," she began nervously, "But I just received a call from Mugen High School about Kaioh-sama's daughter."

"Hotaru-chan?" Michiru asked, already sensing something was gravely wrong, "Why, what happened?"

"Well," the secretary explained as Haruka stood up from her piano, "She never went to school today."

"She **what**?" Haruka asked, coming closer to the already nervous young lady.

"She never showed up for classes. The office is on the phone, wishing to confirm whether or not she's really sick or playing hooky."

Haruka and Michiru both exchanged glances, each silently coming to agreement as both quickly made for the exit. As they left, Eiji threw his hands up in frustration, cursing temperamental musicians everywhere.

--

Hotaru sat on her bed in a stunned silence, the journal lying open next to her on the bed. She couldn't believe it, **wouldn't** believe it. It was a lie, she kept telling herself, it had to be.

Yet it was her papa's handwriting.

Steeling herself, she looked once more at the open page of her papa's journal.

oOo

_Hotaru is Saturn, just as we'd feared. We'd tried to kill her at the aquarium before she could awaken as Saturn and bring the Silence. Once again though that idiot Sailor Moon and the other Senshi interfered. Don't they understand? Hotaru Tomoe is a monster disguised as an innocent girl. Unless she dies, she'll destroy the whole world._

oOo

"Your father was a great scientist."

Hotaru looked up, only slightly surprised to see Sailor Saturn in front of her.

"There was a lab explosion when you were five. It killed your mother, injured your father and left you in critical condition. The evil force known as Pharaoh Ninety made a deal with your father. It would save you both, but there was a catch. Within you, the malevolent Messiah of Silence, Mistress Nine, took up residence and planed to use both you and your father to help destroy the world."

Suddenly, like a tidal wave, memory after memory flooded into Hotaru's brain, overwhelming her. Her attacks, her first meeting with Cibi Usa and Usagi, bad days at school, the aquarium incident and the final showdown at the Mugen Academy. Hotaru clutched the sides of her head and screamed as she fell from the bed, tears now running in rivulets down her cheeks. She felt as if she were loosing her mind, or as if she were losing herself in memory after memory forcing its way to light.

As she found herself lying on the floor in a fetal position, she fought off a sudden feeling of nausea and looked around her. Saturn was gone, and her Haruka-papa's journal had fallen off the bed with her. She picked it up with trembling hands.

oOo

_No._

_No. No. No._

_Setsuna brought that monster here. _

_What in the hell is Setsuna thinking? "She's too powerful to be left alone. She needs us to watch over and guide her." And now she's got Michiru convinced that adopting the freak is in our best interest. _

_Michiru. I always thought she was the most sensible girl ever, but this? And of course, one look from that baby and her heart went to mush. Not me. Not now, not ever. If those two want to play parent to baby Hotaru, fine, but I'll never..._

oOo

Hotaru couldn't read any more of what was on the page because of the tears. Her parents had lied to her all these years. They weren't parents, they were _wardens_, watching over her because they were afraid of her and her power. Her papa's words hurt the worst, though. Her papa thought she was a monster. All this time, their papa-daughter time had been nothing but a cruel act.

She stood up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. As the peal of thunder roared outside her window Hotaru pulled two large suitcases from her closet. She couldn't stay there, not after this. She sobbed bitterly as she went to her dresser and began packing her clothes.

As she closed both briefcases, she turned away from her dresser and saw her lamp collection in the corner of her room, her mind traveling back to one of her earliest memories. She and her Haruka-papa were together at one of the cherry blossom festivals when she saw a beautiful paper lantern at a vender's booth. She begged, her papa gave in, and she held the lantern proudly as they later met up with Michiru-mama. Her papa later bought her one every festival, eventually getting the girl larger and more ornate antique metal ones. Eventually Hotaru began collecting them on her own, her papa always telling her...

She stopped herself, new tears now traveling down her face as she looked down once again at the journal.

She wasn't her papa. She'd never been her papa.

It was all a lie.

"It was all a** lie**!" she screamed, knocking her clock off the small nightstand by her bed. Picking the nightstand up, she charged at the lamps, swinging into them and knocking the display case they were housed it. The sounds of glass shattering, wood breaking and Hotaru's own sobs filled the bedroom. Her chest heaving, she picked up one of the older glass lanterns and hurled it violently against the wall behind her dresser. She saw the familiar picture of her with her "family" posed in front of the mansion and smashed the frame against the dresser. Not caring if she cut herself against the jagged glass or not, she reached into the frame, pulling the picture out and ripping it to tiny pieces she let drop at her feet before she then overturned the dresser..

She was breathing hard now, and as lightning flashed once more just outside her bedroom window she went back over to Haruka's journal and ripped the book in half down the spine. She threw both halves at the pile of debris that used to be her lantern collection.

She picked up her suitcases, took one last look at the demolition she'd left behind, and left.

--

The Time Gate opened and Sailor Pluto exited into her bedroom back in the twentieth century. Changing back into Setsuna, she looked around and realized that somebody had been in her room. She came out into the hallway and, noticing that Haruka and Michiru's door had been forced open, she cautiously entered as the downstairs door opened.

"Hotaru!" a frantic Haruka called as she and Michiru raced upstairs, "Firefly, you home?"

"Haruka, Michiru," Setsuna called out, "Come here quick."

As the two other Senshi joined Setsuna, Haruka's eyes bulged as Michiru covered her mouth. Their bed was covered with photos, boxes, shoes and other personal items. Michiru's sketchbook was lying on the floor next to the nightstand, it's broken lock hanging by a single screw.

"I knew it," Michiru gasped as she tried to control her rising anxiety, "I knew she'd come back here."

Haruka turned away and rushed to Hotaru's room. "Firefly," she called, "Firefly, we need to talk, we..." her voice died away as she saw her daughter's room wrecked, her lamps demolished and her dresser and display case overturned. Walking gingerly to avoid the broken glass, she looked down, her stomach sinking as she saw the ripped journal. She silently picked it up, only dimly aware of the others footsteps coming up to her as she read.

oOo

_...If those two want to play parent to baby Hotaru, fine, but I'll never let that _thing_ get close to me._

oOo

"No," Haruka whispered, "Dear God no."

--

She made it to the main intersection, the rain and wind causing her teeth to begin to chatter uncontrollably as she set her luggage down and hailed for a cab. One finally stopped for her, and as she loaded her bags into the trunk she silently wished that in her haste she hadn't forgotten an umbrella. As thunder rang out once again, she finally sat down in the back of the cab, cold, wet and miserable.

"Where to young lady?"

She opened her mouth, and stopped. She hadn't really planned this far ahead, and in fact had no idea where to go. She had enough for cab fare, but not nearly enough to rent a motel room. She couldn't go to Usagi's; the last thing her princess needed was this type of stress when she's in her third trimester. Besides, the didn't want to have anything to do with Mamoru after yesterday. Ami was back in medical school, and Makoto was back off to culinary school, both of which were outside of Tokyo. Rei was nearby, but she always got the sense that the Fire Senshi didn't really get along much with the Outers. That, and she wasn't exactly the friendliest person in the world.

All of which left her with one choice...

--

"Minako-chan," Artemis asked as lightning flashed outside the dorm room window, "Who were you on the phone with a few minutes ago?"

"Oh that?" the blonde responded with a smile. "Well, all this studying has left me famished, so I called up Chen's Pizza Emporium and put in an order for one pepperoni pizza for me and a small personal anchovy one for you."

"You called for pizza delivery?" Artemis asked. "Minako-chan, your a freshman in college. You're on a fixed income, and you're two weeks behind on rent this month. Don't you think you should be a bit more conservative with your spending?"

"All well and true," Minako conceded, "But the order's already been put in. Besides, how can I possibly be expected to focus on money problems on an empty stomach?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "You're a flake, you know that?"

"Huh?"

Before the cat could respond, the sound of thunder, interrupted the exchange. "It's getting worse out there."

Minako nodded, noting the heavy patter of the rain falling outside the campus apartment. "I'll have to give the pizza delivery man a bigger tip than usual," she said thoughtfully, quickly adding, "But not _too_ much more. After all, we are on the first floor."

A knock on the door alerted the two that they had company. "Pizza!" Minako shouted joyfully as she jumped up from the couch and ran for the door. She opened it, expecting her pizza delivery.

What she got instead was a shock.

"Hotaru-chan?" she asked, visibly confused. She looked over the younger girl's shoulder but couldn't see the other Outers behind her. Bringing her attention back to the teen, she noticed the two suitcases at the girl's feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting soaked," Hotaru answered, the rain causing her wet hair to cling in matted clumps down her shoulders. "May I come in?"

_-To Be Continued-_

End Notes: In the original manga, the Amazoness Quartet from the Super S series were revealed to actually be Senshi of the first four major asteroids to be discovered (CereCere was Sailor Ceres, VesVes was Sailor Vesta, PallaPalla was Sailor Pallas, and JunJun was Sailor Juno). The four were all in a deep sleep awaiting the time when they would become the future guardians of Chibi Usa, just as Sailor Moon had the four Inner Senshi as her guardians. Queen Nehelenia, however, found the four sleeping Senshi and woke them, forcing them to serve her in the Dark Moon Circus. In the manga's fifth story arc they actually do accompany Chibi Usa from the future to help fight against Galaxia. While I've been mainly sticking to the anime-verse for this story, the idea of having Sailor Pluto coming across one of them was too good to pass up.

Besides, the Super S season deserves more love than it gets from fans. I understand why so many don't like it, but be fare and take a second look. The quality of the animation looks better than in the previous three seasons, and the music is more original. It's honestly not as bad as a lot of fans make it out to be. Okay, I'm off my soap box now.

Also, the idea of the S.I.C.A. came to me based mainly on the incredible number of "new Senshi" stories out there (heck, even **I've** written them). In a culture in which Senshi were not only real, but were actually royalty, it seemed to make sense that some people might actually attempt to pass themselves or their daughters off as Senshi in the hopes of fame and fortune, hence the need for an agency to examine such claims (there's got to be a separate story idea in there somewhere...).

And finally, there's going to be a slight delay between this chapter and the next. I'm getting married at the beginning of May, so I don't think I'm even going to be able to start on the next chapter until after the honeymoon. That being said, I do promise to at least try to have a new chapter up before the end of May, honest.


	4. Chapter 4

-Family Secrets-

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, even after all this time, I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: Nobody is more surprised than I am to have an update ready for everyone. That being said, this is DEFINITELY the last update before my wedding and honeymoon, so enjoy.

-IV-

Minako quickly led Hotaru into her small dorm room. As the blonde ran outside to pull the two bags out of the rain, her house guest looked around at the accommodations. The entire apartment was about the same size as her bedroom back home at the mansion. Of course, her bedroom had a higher roof.

As she was looking around, she was a little surprised to find a pair of hands removing her coat.

"You're shivering," Minako said as she took the coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door to drip dry. "What in the world are you doing out on a night like this, and what's with the luggage?" She turned around and saw Hotaru wipe something away from her eye. She came over and, gently pulling the girl's hand away, noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. "Hotaru-chan?" she asked, brushing some of the girl's wet hair back away from her face, "What happened? Where are your parents?"

The girl began to sniffle a bit before burying her face in her hands as she wept. Minako pulled her into her arms, and as Hotaru buried her face in her shoulder the Senshi of Love exchanged a worried look with Artemis. The cat came over and, leaping up onto the bed, addressed the young Senshi of Death. "Hotaru-chan, if something is wrong, you know we're here for you. We'll call your folks and..."

"No!" Hotaru said forcefully as she pushed herself from Minako and faced the guardian cat. "Please, promise me you won't tell them I'm here. Please?"

"But, Hotaru-chan, we..."

"We promise," Minako said as she gave Artemis a look, "We won't tell. For now though, your clothes are sopped. Go take a warm shower so you don't catch a cold, and by the time you're done we should have some pizza here for us. Just don't eat any with anchovies," she added with a wink, "Those are for Artemis."

Hotaru managed a weak smile. "Arigato." She walked over, took one of the suitcases, and as Minako and Artemis watched silently she made her way to the bathroom.

--

She held the remnants of the journal in her hand, aquamarine hair hiding her features as she had her head half turned, her mouth silently moving as she read her love's handwriting to herself. The only sounds to be heard were those of the blonde going about straightening the room as best she could and Setsuna's voice from the other room.

"Hai, officer, I understand. Arigato." A few seconds later the Time Senshi silently entered the room. "I just got off the phone. The police have to wait twenty-four hours before they can officially declare Hotaru missing and begin an investigation.

"Why?" Michiru asked irately as she looked from the journal, "Just tell me why you would've kept that journal around?"

"It was up in the attic with a bunch of old stuff," Haruka answered defensively, "I'd forgotten the thing was even around anymore. I mean, when is the last time any of us even went up there anyways?"

"From the looks of things about an hour ago," the artist answered acerbically.

"Enough!"

Both Senshi looked with surprise over to Setsuna, the normally stoic and aloof Guardian of the Time Gate putting her hand up to her forehead as she tried not to panic.

"We're not going to do this," she said as she looked directly at both Michiru and Haruka, "We're not going to lay blame on each other, not on Usagi's slip of the tongue and not on Haruka's forgetting about her diary. Besides," she continued bitterly, "If anyone deserves blame around here, it's me for suggesting we lie to her to begin with. If we'd been honest and upfront with her from the beginning..." her voice choked off as she turned away from her fellow Senshi and composed herself. "We **all **love Hotaru," she said as she turned back towards them, "And right now that's what we've got to focus on, because right now there's a girl out there who feels as though her entire world's come crumbling down around her. So let's concentrate on her right now and try to find her."

Michiru looked down at the floor and crossed her arms as she sighed deeply. "You're right, Setsuna," she finally said before turning to her love, "I'm sorry, Ruka."

Haruka silently nodded before turning to Setsuna. "So, where do we go from here?"

--

"Here, and arigato," Minako said as she handed the money to the delivery man. The thunder storm had lessened by now to a slight drizzle, but the blonde still made sure to tip generously. As she shut the door, she put the order down on the small table by the couch and tiptoed over to the bathroom door, listening to the sound of the shower continuing to run. "What do you suppose happened?" she wondered aloud.

"Perhaps she had a fight with the other Outers," Artemis suggested. "It would explain why she doesn't want them to know her whereabouts."

Minako shook her head. "No. Of all the girls I know, Hotaru is just about the best behaved of anyone her age. For her to get into a drag-out argument bad enough for her to storm out of the Outer's mansion makes no sense."

Artemis blinked. "Wow, that was remarkably logical thinking on your part."

Minako put her hands on her hips indignantly. "Hey, I'll have you know I can be quite serious when necessary. After all, my mother's quite intelligent, and you know what they say, 'the tree don't fall far from the fruit.'"

Artemis let out a small groan as the shower stopped. A few minutes later Hotaru came out wearing a black tee-shirt and dress with her raven hair wrapped up in a towel to dry. "I... I'm sorry to have come here and imposed on you like this, Minako-san, I..."

"San?" Minako asked playfully, "Hotaru-chan, you don't have to be formal around me." Going over to the table, she opened the pizza box, "Do you want to start with one slice or two?"

Hotaru grimaced. "Well, to be honest, I'm not really sure I..." she was interrupted by the phone ringing. Minako went over to the wall and answered it.

"Moshi moshi? Oh, Haruka-kun," she said, noticing how Hotaru suddenly tensed up and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Hotaru-chan? Um.... no, no I haven't seen or heard from her, why? Missing? Why would she be..." Minako's eyes suddenly widened as she gripped the phone tighter. "I see," she muttered, "How did she find out? Urgh, yeah, that sounds like her. No, if I see her I'll let you know. I understand, bye." She hung up the phone and hung her head for a second or two before turning back to her guest. "Hotaru-chan..."

"I'll leave now," the girl said as she took the towel from her wet head, "Arigato for not turning me in, but I don't want you to be stuck in the middle of this."

"In the middle of what?" Artemis asked, "Will someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"Hotaru-chan found out about her past," Minako answered irritably before focusing back on the girl. "Sorry about Artemis, he sometimes forgets that creativity killed the cat. Look," she said as she gently placed her hands on Hotaru's shoulders, "Right now you're probably hurt, angry and confused, which is completely understandable given the situation, but it's no condition in which to make plans. Do you have any money?"

Hotaru shrugged, "A little."

"Do you have anyplace to stay? How about food?" Hotaru was silent as Minako lead her over to the bed and had her sit down. Sitting down next to her, the blonde put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You were upset, and because you were upset you stormed out with your luggage over there, but you really didn't think this through, did you?"

"No," the Senshi of death admitted as she looked down at her hands. "I... I just can't go back. I can't. I found out they never loved me, and that my pa... that Haruka has hated me all this time."

"She what?" Artemis interjected, "Hotaru-chan, I'm sure you're wrong."

The girl sadly shook her head. "I found her diary. She... She thinks I'm a monster, she..." Hotaru began to tear up again at the memory of what she'd read. Minako put her arm around her shoulders and hugged her close to her. "I can't face her again. I'll go it alone first."

Minako smiled sadly at that. "Hotaru-chan, speaking as someone who fought alone as Sailor V for close to a year before joining our fellow Senshi, I can tell you it's not all it's cracked up to be. It made me hard in certain ways, and left scars that have taken years to heal. Haruka and Michiru started out alone, and they were made cold and hard by it when we first met them." She became silent for a moment before continuing. "We were _all_ broken in our own unique way before Usagi entered into our lives and we joined her. If you go out on your own, following no one and separate yourself from everyone, that means you'll be separating yourself from our princess as well. Do you really think you can do that?"

Hotaru thought about it, and shook her head. "No, of course not. But... But she knew all along as well, didn't she? And you," she said as she looked into Minako's blue eyes, "You also knew."

Minako nodded. "Hai, I knew and didn't tell you. Your Setsuna-mama..."

"She's not my mama," the girl said forcibly, "Not anymore."

"Fine then, Setsuna felt it would be best for all involved if that period of time was buried under the upholstery."

"The carpet," Artemis grumbled, "Buried under the carpet."

"As I was saying," Minako continued as she batted Artemis on the head, "I understand where you're coming from, but please don't do anything rash. And as for Haruka's diary, I don't know when she would've written that, but I can't believe she really feels that way about you."

Hotaru looked askance at the blonde, "Oh really?"

Minako hugged her a little tighter. "I'm the Senshi of Love, remember? And love comes in many forms. I've watched you and Haruka together, and trust me, the affection she shows you is quite genuine."

Hotaru frowned as she shook her head. "That only goes to prove how good an actress she is."

Minako could see that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Hotaru by following that route. "Fine, maybe you're right, but you still can't just run off without a plan or money and burn all your bridges. For now, stay here with Artemis and me, at least until you know where you're going to go and what you're going to do."

"What?" Artemis asked incredulously. "Minako, you're barely able to take care of yourself. You know you have to watch every yen, and..."

"Really," Hotaru asked, interrupting the cat, "Then how's she paying for college?"

"A trust fund," Artemis answered, "There's still a little money left over from the revenues from the Sailor V video game, but they won't last forever."

"Minako-chan," Hotaru said as she turned back to the blonde, "Do you have a copy of your household budget handy?"

Minako blinked once or twice before turning red and putting her hand behind her head in embarrassment. "Well, about that..."

"She doesn't have a household budget," Artemis chimed in. "She's really not that organized."

"I see," Hotaru said thoughtfully as Minako stared angrily at her guardian cat. "For now I'll stay here with you, and while I'm here I'll help you draw up a spending budget and help you to try to stick to it so you can afford both college and this dorm room. In exchange though, you both have to promise not to tell anyone else I'm here."

"I don't know..." Artemis said thoughtfully, nervous about the trouble they could all get into if anyone else found out Hotaru were hiding out with them.

"It's a deal," Minako quickly spoke up as she gave the cat a sharp look. Turning back to Hotaru, the blonde smiled once again. "The Senshi of Love and the Senshi of Death will be roommates," she announced cheerfully.

Hotaru cracked the faintest of smiles in response. "Love and death. Rather Freudian, isn't it?"

Minako was taken aback, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Minako-chan," the long-suffering Artemis groaned, "She said 'Freudian,' not 'fraudulent.'"

--

Kimura passed out another blanket to the young girl on the cot and a cup of coffee to the child's mother. The volunteer at the Juban Women's shelter allowed a yawn to escape her as she walked among the battered women and teenage runaways. As she headed towards the registration desk, her gaze spotted an unwelcome sight. Often times, when a woman left an abusive situation, her husband or boyfriend would come looking for her. As a result, any time a strange man came into the shelter her defenses went up.

And she didn't like the way this sandy blond was looking around at the women, as if he were searching for someone.

"May I help you?" Kimura asked, her glasses glinting beneath the ceiling lights as she came up to the young man.

The man turned to her and caught her by surprise by respectfully bowing. "Gomen," he said in a husky voice, "I'm looking for my daughter. Her name's Hotaru, and she's got black hair, amethyst-colored eyes..."

"Sir," Kimura interrupted, "I'm sorry, but this is a women's shelter. Men are not allowed here, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I'm forced to have security escort you out."

The blond rolled his teal eyes as he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, passing his driver's license to the counselor. Kimura's eyes bulged as she read the licence, looked at the blonde in front of her, then read the license again. "I see... I'm sorry Miss Tenoh, I didn't realize."

"It's alright," Haruka said, "But I do need to find her. Would it be possible for me to just take a quick look around?"

"Well," she said reluctantly, "I suppose it'll be alright..."

Twenty minutes later, Haruka left the shelter with a frown. She'd called everyone she and Michiru knew, and had already visited the bus depot, the train station and at least two Tokyo hospitals. Her head was pounding as she got into her convertible. The sun had almost completely set by now, and the crescent moon was just barely visible in the twilight sky. As she drove out into traffic, she hoped that Michiru was having more luck than she was. She thought of her firefly out there, all alone in the night after reading what she's written in that damned journal. Why did she put it away instead of throwing it out or burning it? Why did Hotaru have to find out like this, why...

Haruka stopped herself as she began to tear up, cursing herself bitterly as she tried to regain control. She wasn't going to be of any use to Hotaru or anyone else if she broke down now. She had to control herself and focus on the problem at hand. She'd already screwed up by leaving her diary out in the attic, she couldn't fail her firefly again.

She wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and passed through a green light. As she looked at the clock on her dashboard, she realized that there would be no sleep for her until she knew her daughter was safe.

--

_They were lying out in the tall grass in late spring, a flock of birds flew above them as she turned to her best friend, noting how pretty her pink bangs looked as they were gently blown by the wind. She'd been waiting for this moment for weeks now, and now that the time had come butterflies churned in her stomach as she came closer._

"_Look" Chibi Usa said, showing off a ladybug that was resting on her fingertip. "Isn't it pretty."_

_Hotaru smiled nervously and nodded. "Hai. But it's not as pretty as something else I see."_

"_Really?" Chibi Usa asked innocently, "And what would that be?" Her eyes widened as Hotaru placed both hands on her cheeks and leaned forward. "Hotaru-chan?" She was cut off as her best friend closed the gap, their lips coming together awkwardly as neither had ever kissed anyone before. _

_Hotaru's eyes were closed tightly, and she could feel the other girl's body tense up. She pulled back, afraid to look. She knew that there would be one of two outcomes. Either Chibi Usa would share her feelings and kiss her back or she'd be horrified and no longer want her for a friend. She'd had a crush for so long though that either outcome seemed preferable to keeping her feelings bottled up inside anymore. She held her breath, waiting to learn her fate._

_She heard her best friend began to snicker._

"_Hotaru-chan," Chibi Usa began to laugh, "What was that?"_

_Hotaru opened her eyes finally and saw her friend looking back at her with mirth in her eyes, unable to hold in the laughter. This was a reaction she'd never planned for. "Chibi Usa, I..."_

"_Ecchi!" the pink-haired girl giggled. She stopped when she saw the hurt look in Hotaru's eyes. "Hotaru-chan?"_

"_Chibi Usa, I'm... I'm sorry, I..." she looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed and embarrassed. She felt a comforting pair of arms wrap around her._

"_I'm sorry, Hotaru-chan," Chibi Usa whispered, "I didn't know."_

"_It's okay," Hotaru muttered, her voice barely audible. _

"_Hotaru-chan, you're my best friend, and I'll always love you as my best friend. But..."_

"_I know," Hotaru said as she cut her off, "You have a thing for guys who double as mythical beasts in their spare time."_

_Chibi Usa smirked as she shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for winged horses." Taking Hotaru's hands, she gave them a gentle squeeze, "We're still friends though, right?"_

_The Senshi of Death and Rebirth smiled bittersweetly. "Of course we are, we..." she stopped as she saw a brown leather couch suddenly materialize behind Chibi Usa. "What..."_

"_Alvright," Minako said as she walked over to the girls, the blonde dressed in a late Victorian suit and scribbling notes into a book as she spoke with a fake German accent, "I zee der problem now. Now pleaze lay on der couch and ve'll begin the session."_

_Hotaru slowly rose and went over to the couch as Minako sat in a chair next to her. Overhead, a flock of geese honked noisily as they passed near._

"_Now den," Minako began as she continued taking notes, "Ven did you virst decide you vere in love with fraulein Chibi Usa?"_

"_About two years ago," Hotaru answered as she crossed her hands, "And could you please drop the accent?"_

"_Aww, but I thought it sounded more authentic," Minako pouted. "Very well. So were you angry at her?"_

"_No," Hotaru answered as she shook her head, "She'll always be my first crush and best friend, but..."_

"_But?"_

_Hotaru looked into Minako's caring blue eyes and frowned. "I just wish that every time I loved somebody it didn't blow up in my face, you know? Whether it's Chibi Usa or those who I thought were my parents, every time I open my heart and let somebody in I end up hurt. Why?"_

"_You're asking why love has to hurt? It's because love is the most powerful force in the universe next to death. It can make some people into heroes, others it can turn into villains. It can bring about great self sacrifice as well as acts of great selfishness. Even death cannot conquer the love those left behind continue to feel for the departed. Unfortunately it's like fire; it can warm and protect you as well as burning you and leaving you scarred."_

"_Then isn't it better to not love anybody at all?"_

"_Unfortunately that won't work. The more you try to deny love, the more it forces its way in. Love always finds a way. Even the pain you feel over your parent's betrayal is caused by the fact that those you love have hurt you. It's inescapable, I'm afraid."_

--

"Hotaru-chan, wake up."

Hotaru wearily opened her eyes. Minako was already dressed in a yellow skirt, pale green blouse and red sneakers. "G'morning," the Senshi of Death grunted out before slowly sitting up. She let out a yawn as she stretched her arms out. She'd slept in Minako's bed while the blonde had agreed to use the sleeping bag on the floor. "What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Minako sweat dropped. "Err... I think there's some cereal bars in the cupboard up above the sink."

Hotaru smiled. "That'll be fine. Thank you, Minako-chan."

"No problem. I have to go to classes now," she said as she picked up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder, "So it's just going to be you and Artemis here for the next four hours. Watch him though," she added with a wink, "He cheats at chess."

"I heard that," Artemis called over from where he was still curled up on the foot of the bed.

Hotaru chuckled a bit, relieved to be able to laugh again. She watched as Minako went to the door, the Senshi of Love stopping just long enough to flash her 'V for Victory' sign to her before heading off.

--

Professor Souichi Tomoe yawned as he tied the bathrobe around his waist and headed down the hall to his bathroom. He reached up and ran his fingers across his cheeks and chin, noting he was in need of a good shave. Turning on the bathroom light, he squeezed some fresh mint toothpaste onto his toothbrush and proceeded to brush his teeth. His mind wandered to the stack of term papers in his office he had to have graded by next Monday's class, and he let out a groan. Bending over, he spit into the sink before sipping in water from the running faucet to rinse.

Straightening up, he nearly choked as he saw Sailor Pluto's reflection staring back at him in the mirror. He went into a coughing fit as he turned around, coming face to face with the Guardian of the Time Gate.

"Wha... Cough... What are you doing here? You scared me half to death!"

Pluto narrowed her eyes as she stood her ground in the small bathroom. "Hotaru's missing."

Professor Tomoe's eyes widened. "What?"

"She's been gone since yesterday," the Senshi continued, "And we decided to come here to look for her."

"Now wait a minute, I've kept my distance all these years just like we agreed and... Did you say 'we?'"

"Pluto," a voice called out, "There's a door down this way that's locked."

"That would be Hotaru's old room," the professor called out, "But I can get you the key if you'll wait a few..."

**"Deep Submerge!"**

An explosion suddenly rocked through the house, causing Professor Tomoe to have to use the sink to brace himself. As a cloud of dust filled the hallway, Sailor Neptune appeared in the doorway shaking her head. "Nothing."

Sailor Pluto looked from Neptune back over to the professor. "Are there any other doors you normally keep locked?"

"What? Well just the door downstairs to the..."

**"World Shaking!"**

"Basement," Professor Tomoe finished saying as another loud explosion was heard. A few seconds later, Sailor Uranus appeared. The normally graceful Wind Senshi was looking significantly less than glamorous with the large bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Nothing," she grunted out in frustration, "She's not here."

"Look," the professor said angrily, "I could file a police report now, you know. This is trespassing, destruction of property, and..."

"Go blow it out your ass," Sailor Uranus growled as she walked away, a concerned looking Sailor Neptune following her. As Sailor Pluto turned to follow, Professor Tomoe laughed bitterly.

"Heh, so you lost my daughter. Funny, I thought the whole reason you took her from me in the first place was because you were supposed to be better able to take care of her."

Pluto stopped and slowly turned back towards the speaker.

"So what happened?" he asked sarcastically, "Did you misplace her at the shopping mall? Or maybe you forgot to have the talk with her about staying away from strangers trying to bribe her with candy."

Sailor Pluto's nostrils flared as she gripped her Time Staff harder.

"At least I haven't given her over to demon possession lately."

She turned around, not giving him a chance to retort as she opened the Time Gate and disappeared along with her two fellow Outers.

Five hours later, the police filed an official missing person's bulletin for Hotaru Tomoe.

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5

-Family Secrets-

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, and I'm making no profit off this, so please don't sue me.

-V-

Rei woke up grudgingly, slowly opening her eyes as the pounding on her door continued. Raising herself up on her elbow with a grunt, she looked over at her clock. It was five thirty in the morning, which meant that the sun was just coming up over the horizon. Somewhere, she knew, crickets were chirping as the birds greeted the new day with their morning song.

Of course, she couldn't hear any of it over the racket coming from her door.

"Yuuchirou," she scowled, "You'd best have a good reason for waking me at this ungodly hour. It's only half past five..."

"It's your grandfather," he answered back through the door, "He's fallen again."

"Damn," Rei groaned as she pulled the blankets back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, she put her bathrobe on over her nightgown and headed for the door.

"I tried to help him up," Yuuchirou explained hastily as Rei opened her bedroom door and brushed past him, "But you know him, he insists on you..."

"Yes, I understand," she answered groggily as they both made it to her grandfather's bedroom. "Grandpa," she said as she came over, the old Shinto priest lying on his side by his oak dresser. "Hold on," she said as she bent down and, with Yuuchirou's help, got the elderly patriarch back up and sitting on his bed. "What happened this time, grandpa?"

"I was coming back from the bathroom," the old man answered rather sheepishly.

"Where's your walker?"

"Over there," Yuuchiru answered, pointing to the other side of the bed by the elderly priest's closet, "He never took it."

"I'm fine, I don't need it."

"No, you're not fine," Rei answered back as she lay him down, making sure that his pillow was fluffed before he lay his head down. "You have to use your walker, and next time if this happens again you need to let Yuuchirou help you."

Her grandfather looked confused, "Who?"

"Sensei?" Yuuchirou asked, a bit taken aback, "Don't you recognize me?"

Rei's grandfather simply shook his head, a vacant look in his eyes. Meanwhile, once the miko had convinced herself that the elder was unbruised she tucked him back in and left the room, motioning for Yuuchirou to follow her. Her grandfather's demensia was slowly getting worse, and Rei knew it would only be a matter of time before he'd be diagnosed with Alzheimer's, so it was little wonder that he didn't recognize Yuuchirou. She brushed some of her bangs back with the edge of her hand and let out a yawn as she headed back to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Yuuchirou said as he followed her down the hallway of the living quarters of the shrine, "He insisted on you're helping him, and I... I had no idea he was this advanced."

"Don't worry," Rei answered back as they reached her bedroom once more, "You've been busy these last three months dealing with your own family issues. Besides, I've been dealing with him far longer than you. I know how much of a handful he can be." Allowing another yawn to escape, she opened her door. "I'm going back to sleep, and you should do the same."

Yuuchirou looked unsure as he turned away from Rei and looked back towards her grandfather's room. "But..."

"He'll be fine, Yuuchirou-kun," Rei assured him. "And Yuuchirou, thanks."

The young man flashed one of his goofy looking smiles at Rei before turning to go back to bed himself. Rei shut her door and let out an exasperated groan. It was clearly going to be a bad day. After her phone conversation with Michiru yesterday she'd spent close to two hours in front of the sacred flame, with only mixed results to show for it. While she'd never made any bones of the fact that she didn't like being around the Outers more than she absolutely had to, the fact that a person with Michiru Kaioh's psychic abilities was coming to her for help was a cause for concern.

Not quite as worrying as the fact that the oh-so-superiorly-nose-in-the-air Outers had somehow managed to misplace a girl capable of blowing up half the solar system, but it was definitely up there.

It wasn't that she didn't care for Hotaru. Truth be told, she was the only one Rei felt at ease and comfortable around. And then there was the fact that she and her fellow Inner Senshi did fight to save her during that whole dark period with the Death Busters, back when her adopted parents Pluto and the deadly duo were trying to kill her. But still, the fact that she was out there alone and disgruntled was unnerving.

She looked at her alarm clock again. It was now six in the morning. It had taken her forever to fall asleep last night with all the concerns running through her head, and now after dealing with her grandfather and thinking once more of the problem at hand, she realized she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep any time soon. She reached for her brush up on her dresser and straightened out her hair before dressing in her shrine maiden's uniform and heading to the kitchen. As she turned on the coffee machine and placed two pieces of bread in the toaster, she heard the crows outside begin crowing. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Whatever it was, it was non-malevolent but closing in fast. Opening her eyes once more, she opened a cupboard and pulled out a frying pan just as a knock was heard at the front door.

"Just a minute," she called out as she set the pan on the stove and headed for the door. Opening it, a surprise greeted her. "Usagi-chan?"

"Sorry to... to be... so early," the blonde panted as she tried to catch her breath, "Why did... this shrine have to be... at the top of... a hill?"

"Come in here and sit down," Rei said as she led her princess in and sat her at the table. "What are you doing coming up that hill in your condition anyways? You're seven months pregnant, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Usagi whined, "All the time it's 'take it easy Usako, don't try to lift that Usako, don't eat or drink this Usako, here's a disgusting tasting herbal drink for you to drink that'll make you healthy Usako.' Rei, I love Mamo-chan with all my heart and never thought I'd say this, but he's driving me nuts with attention!"

Rei couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head in amusement. "Well, you arrived just in time. I'm making breakfast. By the way," she began as the toast popped, "Exactly what _are_ you doing up this early?"

Usagi suddenly looked down sullenly. "I couldn't sleep. Not after what I did."

Rei noted the tone of sadness in Usagi's voice. "Usagi-chan, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know Hotaru was standing nearby."

"I know, but..."

"How do you want your eggs?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your eggs," Rei repeated as she held up her frying pan. "I'm making us breakfast, now what do you want?"

"Oh. Um, scrambled will be fine. Do you have any ketchup?"

Rei grimaced. "Yes, but how you can eat eggs with catchup is beyond me."

Usagi pouted a bit, "I suppose you'll be calling me 'meatball head' again next."

Rei turned away from the eggs and smirked, "Not unless you continue feeling sorry for yourself." Turning back to the stove, she spoke over her shoulder, "Heard from the others?"

"Hai, Ami is going to come back up this weekend, as is Makoto. Michiru told me Haruka spoke to Minako, but that she didn't know anything. Mamoru's doing what he can, but of course you know the kind of hours he has to put in at that law office he works at. They take advantage of him just because he's just out of law school." She rested her elbows on the table and shook her head. "We're all in the dark. Unless..."

"Unless?" Rei asked as she left the eggs to put two more pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Rei-chan," Usagi asked hopefully, "Did you find anything in your flame?"

Rei suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned to her princess. "I don't know," she admitted, "I kept getting the same image, but the image doesn't make any sense."

"Really? What's are you seeing?"

"Gold."

"Huh?"

"I see gold," Rei repeated, "The color gold, and I don't know why."

"That **is** weird," Usagi admitted, "But maybe the gold is meant to be symbolic of something, or it's..." her voice ended abruptly, causing Rei to turn around out of concern to see what was wrong. Usagi was looking at something near the entrance to the kitchen, her mouth hanging wide open and her face turned bright red. Rei turned around in alarm, only to see her grandfather staggering in, leaning against the wall because he'd yet again refused his walker. It took the miko a half a second to process the reason for her princess' shocked expression and blushed features; her grandfather was wearing an open bathrobe, and nothing else.

"Grandpa!" Rei shrieked as she jumped up and ran over to the elder, "Put on some clothes!"

"The planets," the old man mumbled, looking from Rei to Usagi as if trying to figure out which one to focus his attention on, "The planets..."

"Come here, grandpa," Rei said as she hurried over and tied his bathrobe around him.

"Can I help?" Usagi asked, to be answered by a pleading look from Rei. She came over, taking the Shinto priest by one arm as the miko took the other.

"Alignment... Placement..."

They got him once more back tucked into his bed. Once she was sure he was safe and sound again, Rei remembered the now burnt eggs. She left the bedroom, Usagi following close behind her as the elder dreamily watched the two leave, no longer sure who either of the two were anymore.

"The planets..." he whispered, his heavy eyelids closing as sleep slowly took hold of him, "The planets are out of alignment, they've been displaced... The planets..." there was a long moment of silence, followed by the sound of Rei's grandfather snoring.

--

"Come on," Michiru said as she led reluctant blonde into the bedroom, "You need your sleep."

"Not until I know our firefly's safe and sound."

"Ruka, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Baloney, I'm just getting my second wind."

"Ruka," Michiru said as she managed to back her partner up against the bed, "Do you know that sleep deprivation among other things can lead to hallucinations? How well do you think you'll be able to help find our daughter when you start fighting off invisible pink elephants?"

"Michi..."

"Ruka..."

Haruka ran her fingers through her hair and let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll go to bed. But you have to do me a favor."

Michiru tilted her head, "And what would that be?"

Haruka came over and hugged Michiru fiercely to herself, "Promise me you don't blame me. Please, I have enough guilt right now, please don't lay that on me too."

Michiru had never heard Hauka sound so vulnerable before, or so open. Her love usually kept all her feelings hidden behind a cocky and self-assured facade, this was a side she'd rarely seen of her. She wrapped her own arms around the blonde and began stroking her hair with her delicate artisan's fingers.

"I don't blame you, love," she whispered soothingly as they both sat down on the edge of the bed. "I might have at first, but not now." Haruka rested her head on Michiru's shoulder as the artist continued to run her fingers through her short sandy-brown locks. "What's done is done, and now we have to focus on finding Hotaru and trying to win her forgiveness. I'm not angry with you though, not anymore. Does that make you feel better? Ruka?"

Haruka answered her by snoring loudly into her neck. Michiru smirked as she carefully shifted her love's head off her shoulder and lay her down, covering her with a blanket and kissing her tenderly on the forehead before leaving.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Setsuna sullenly took another sip of her coffee. She looked absently at the gold commitment ring on her finger. Both Michiru and Haruka sported similar rings, the three of them wearing them to show their commitment to raising Hotaru as their daughter. Alone for the moment, she reluctantly admitted to herself that now was the time when tough choices might have to be made.

Hotaru Tomoe was quite possibly the most powerful of all the Senshi, perhaps even more powerful than Setsuna herself. At the very least, she was the only other Senshi besides Setsuna who did not have to be in her Sailor form in order to access her powers. She was capable of destroying all life on earth if she chose to, and she was currently out there somewhere feeling hurt, betrayed and potentially bitter. There was a possibility, no matter how small, that in her pain and anger she might turn against those she believed had hurt her. Once upon a time, Haruka and Michiru could've been relied upon to do what needed to be done in such a situation. They'd been willing to kill, even willing to give their own lives, on more than one occasion. They'd even gone so far as to take hers and Hotaru's star seeds, in effect killing them both, in order to fool Galaxia into letting her guard down for a last-ditch attempt to save their princess. Setsuna had even coined a term for their dedication, 'ruthless loyalty.'

But now?

Now both Haruka and Michiru were somewhat domesticated, and both had become complacent in the absence of external threats. Also, both had developed strong feelings for their adopted daughter, feelings which ironically enough Setsuna had encouraged at the time. They saw her as their own, and that was the problem.

Setsuna frowned as she took another sip. She too had fallen in love with their little firefly, and had been present for the little ups and downs of parenthood and domestic life. But if her daughter had become rogue, she would have to be stopped. And as powerful as she was as Sailor Saturn, that meant by any means necessary. And with Haruka and Michiru both potentially compromised by their feelings for their daughter, it meant that it fell upon her to be the ruthlessly loyal one now.

She could hear Michiru's footsteps coming down the stairs. She thought momentarily of confiding in her, but quickly pushed the thought aside. Michiru loved their daughter just as much as Haruka did, and if Hotaru had in fact become their enemy then Setsuna might only be given one opportunity to stop her. She could say nothing for fear of her fellow Outers trying to interfere.

Setsuna poured the rest of the coffee down the drain and left the kitchen. As she greeted Michiru, she marveled at how easy it had become to put on a front.

--

The restaurant and cafeteria at the small Tokyo college Minako was attending was scarcely populated today, it being the space between breakfast and lunch. She grabbed her tray of food and looked around. She saw one of her fellow history students, brown haired and blue eyed Kazuo Hirozawa, eating his lunch. She'd been eying him from her seat near the window in the classroom for weeks now, and they had sort of become friends since he'd helped tutor her on some of the more difficult units. With hardly anyone else in the cafeteria, now seemed as good an opportunity as any to both finally see if he were single and to put Ace's curse to yet another test. She walked over with her tray, swaying her hips as seductively as possible as she neared him.

Before she could reach his table, however, another student walked over from behind her. The student was a guy she didn't recognize, with short curly blond hair and a goatee. He came up to Kazuo, both young men exchanging smiles as the newcomer patted him on the back and slightly squeezed his shoulder before sitting down next to him.

As they began to converse Minako stopped in her tracks. She knew the look they were giving one another. As the Senshi of Love it was impossible for her not to know it. She'd seen the same look every time Usagi and Mamoru glanced at one another from across a room, or whenever Haruka smugly smirked Michiru's way. Same sex or man and woman, love was love, and Minako resigned herself yet again to the fact that Ace's curse had worked once again.

She found another seat and sat alone. She'd somehow understood and accepted the concept of same-sex relationships long before she and the others had ever met Haruka and Michiru, and at various times she'd even felt a slight attraction herself for both her princess Usagi and for Rei as well. She didn't exactly know if such feelings made her bisexual or simply bi-curious, and so far other than Ace who'd played with her emotions she'd had no experience either way to chose one way or the other.

She grabbed her fruit drink from her tray and sipped, sulking silently at the ridiculousness of being an eternally single Senshi of Love when something caught her eye. Behind Kazuo and his boyfriend was a large projection screen television. The news station was on, and while she couldn't quite make out what the newscaster was reporting two things jumped out at her. The first was the bold headline 'Missing Child.'

The second was Hotaru Tomoe's picture staring out from underneath the headline.

"Fuckleducks," she mumbled as she saw now a shot of police officers standing in front of the Outer's mansion, a yellow police line stretched out in front of the structure between two trees. Getting up, she practically ran from the cafeteria.

--

Artemis leapt up onto the bed where Hotaru was sitting and watched the girl as she read from one of Minako's magazines. He'd never been around the young Outer this long before, and so far he'd observed a few interesting quirks about her. For example, when she opened one of her suitcases to get dressed this morning, he noticed that almost every article of clothing she owned was either black or dark purple. Then there was the fact that she tended not to start any conversations, but if he started them she was more than willing to converse. The cat chalked this up to a natural shyness on her part.

He also noted that the sixteen year old had a keen intellect. Certainly she was not as bright as either Ami or Michiru, but she was quite bright and loved to read, even if all she was reading was Minako's fashion magazines. As he watched her, he became curious about something. "Hotaru?"

"Hai?" the girl asked as she set the magazine down.

"Just out of curiosity, how much of your previous memory has returned?"

Hotaru wrapped her arms around her legs as she sat on the bed. "All of it. Twelve years worth of memories returned in a three-second timespan. My mind felt as though it was going to explode from overload." Looking Artemis in the eyes, she winced a bit as she added, "I can remember what it was like, being Mistress Nine."

Artemis became concerned, "Hotaru-chan?"

The girl smirked. "Relax, both she and Pharaoh Ninety are dead now, but I can remember things, remember her thoughts in my head. They came from what they called the Tau Nebula, as did the being Germatoid that possessed my father. Heh," she laughed bitterly as she shook her head, "'Nebula.' Do you want to know the truth about Tau Nebula and Pharaoh Ninety? And why he was going to destroy the earth?"

Artemis was perplexed, "Well, to be honest, I just took it for granted that he wanted to destroy the Earth because he was evil. I never really considered the possibility that there was more to it than that."

Hotaru shook her head. "The Tau Nebula was a two-dimensional universe, a universe that was in danger of folding in upon itself. Pharaoh Ninety created the universe somehow, but was having difficulty holding it together. The very existence of a three-dimensional universe was unknown to him until a short time ago due to the incredible differences in perception." Noting the cat's confused expression, she tried to elaborate, "If you stuck your paw into their world, they would not be able to perceive your true form. All they would see would be the irregular outline of your paw print across the flat surface of their reality."

"Anyways," she continued, "Pharaoh Ninety was having difficulty keeping his universe together, and then he discovered our reality. He realized it offered him an escape from his collapsing universe, and he recognized the benefits of a three-dimensional universe over a two dimensional one. Mistress Nine and Germatoid were underlings of his that were made of pure intellect, without any sort of physical form whatsoever, thus they were able to cross the membranes between our worlds and possess my father and me. Pharaoh Ninety, however, had a form, albeit a two dimensional one. In the process of his crossing over from his reality into ours, all life on earth would've been destroyed as he took on depth and both realities collapsed in upon themselves. That was what was meant by the Great Silence."

Artemis was silent. He was trying to process what Hotaru had told him, but the very idea of the existence of a two-dimensional universe was beyond his abilities to conceptualize. Hotaru got up off the bed she'd been sitting on and stretched.

"Hotaru-chan," he finally said, "I understand that Pharaoh Ninety was trying to survive by escaping from his own universe, but it still would've been wrong."

Hotaru nodded. "Oh yes, he definitely needed to be stopped. And I don't regret for a minute defeating him and his minions as Sailor Saturn. But," she said with a note of melancholy, "As messed up as it may sound, there's a part of me that still sympathizes."

"Oh?"

Hotaru nodded slightly. "I know what it's like to feel like the whole world's collapsing around you."

Just then the sounds of a key entering the door lock were heard, followed by Minako entering the apartment with a troubled expression on her face. "Hotaru-chan, we have to talk."

Hotaru came over hesitantly, "Minako-chan?"

"You were on the afternoon news," Minako said as she set her book bag down heavily, "You've been officially listed as a missing person, Hotaru. The police are looking for you."

Hotaru looked away sullenly. "I did offer to leave yesterday."

Minako shook her head, "That wouldn't solve anything."

Hotaru's shoulders slumped. "I know, but I won't go back there. I can't. I'll... I'll come up with something. Maybe my birth father could..."

"Professor Tomoe?" Artemis asked in shock.

"No way," Minako insisted, "I don't care what you eventually do, stay away from him."

Hotaru grimaced. "It was just a thought."

Minako ran her fingers through her long blonde locks and let out a pained groan. "Okay look, you're staying here for now, but we've got to come up with some sort of a plan. In the meantime, we've just got to be even more careful that nobody finds out you're here."

"Which, if the police are on the lookout, will now be more difficult," Artemis added.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around her legs again. Minako reached over and patted her head.

"Hey, cheer up Hotaru-chan," Minako said with a smile as she added, "After all, I'm pretty sure things couldn't get any worse."

--

Haruka yawned as she came down the stairs, stretching her arms out. She'd slept for a good four hours, and as she neared the bottom of the stairs she could hear both Michiru and Setsuna conversing in the next room. She started to head in when the doorbell rang. For a single moment the blonde allowed herself to hope it was good news as she ran towards the door to answer it.

The sight of the middle-aged woman in the gray business suit staring back at her quickly dispelled such hopes. Everything from the inch and a quarter heeled pumps to the black briefcase to her stiff stance simply screamed lawyer. Haruka had been involved in more than enough contract negotiations with racing teams and sponsors in Formula One racing to know the look by now.

And that bun she had her hair in; honestly, did they teach them how to do that bun in law school? It looked almost painful, the way it was pulled back like that.

"Meioh Setsuna-san?"

Haruka would normally have had all sorts of fun with this stuffed shirt by now, watching the poor thing blush and stutter under her sly wit and subtle double entendres. But right at the present moment she simply didn't have it in her. "No, I'm Haruka. Who may I say is calling?"

"My name is Rumiko Yamazuki, I represent the law firm of Matsumoto, Takeuchi and Takahashi. I need to speak with her concerning her daughter."

"Hotaru?" Haruka asked excitedly as she came closer to the woman, "Why, what's happened to her? Where is she? What do you know?"

"S... Sir," Rumiko managed to stutter out as she held her briefcase up to her chest almost defensively between herself and Haruka, "I'm afraid I'm allowed to talk to no one but her legal guardian."

Haruka flinched. It had been deemed impractical at the time for Michiru, Setsuna and herself to all claim legal guardianship of baby Hotaru, to say nothing of Japan's laws concerning gay adoption. As a result, it had been decided that Setsuna would have her name on all the legal documents as the legal parent of Hotaru. Haruka may have been her papa in real life, but in the eyes of the court she was nothing more than a non-related acquaintance.

"Haruka?" Michiru called as she and Setsuna now came into the room, "We heard the doorbell, is there any news?"

"Meioh Setsuna-san?" the lawyer asked as she looked around Haruka at the two newcomers.

"Hai," Setsuna answered as she cautiously strode over, "I'm Meoh Setsuna."

"Meioh-san," Rumiko said as she pulled out two forms and passed them to the emerald-haired Senshi, "As a representative of the law firm of Matsumoto, Takeuchi and Takahashi, recently hired by Professor Tomoe Souichi..."

"Professor Tomoe?" Setsuna asked apprehensively.

"...I am to give to you directly both of these, and to have you sign for them."

Setsuna quickly shared worried glances with both Haruka and Michiru before looking back at the lawyer in front of her. "I see. What are they?"

"The first is a restraining order. You are forbidden from being within a thousand feet of Professor Tomoe."

"And the second?"

"The second," Rumiko explained, "Is a subpoena for you to appear in court. Tomoe Souichi is suing you for full custody of his daughter Hotaru."

-To Be Continued-

End Notes: Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully it was worth the wait.

Also, thank you one and all for the kind well wishes. I had a wonderful wedding and my honeymoon couldn't have been better. I'm back now though, so with any luck updates will once again be on a more or less regular basis.


	6. Chapter 6

-Family Secrets-

Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough, I **still**don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeushi, Toei and Kodansha.

-VI-

Souichi Tomoe entered the restaurant dressed in a simple three piece suit. He was meeting his lawyers over dinner to discuss strategy and how to proceed with his lawsuit. The waitress showed him to a private booth near the back already reserved for him and his party. He was the first to have arrived, and as his waitress left he opened his menu and slowly perused its contents.

He heard the clicking of heels against the floor and heard someone sit across from him. He was no psychic, but he knew instantly who it was even without looking up from the menu. The woman's aura almost vibrated around her, to the point where even complete strangers felt ill at ease and creeped out around her. That, combined with her almost icy aloofness, was enough to intimidate most people.

Professor Tomoe straightened himself slightly in his chair. He was not most people, he now told himself as he fought off the sense of somebody walking on his grave and took a deep breath.

"I see you have no more regard for court orders than you do for private property," he quipped as he finally set his menu down and regarded the woman sitting across from him. She wore a light peach dress and dress jacket over a white cream blouse. "My lawyers should be here soon, you know. I'm sure they'd love to meet you here, trying to intimidate their client."

Setsuna stared coldly back at Professor Tomoe, her arms crossed and the restraining order held in her hand. She smirked slightly, causing an involuntary cold chill to run down the professor's spine. "A restraining order?" she asked with almost a note of amusement, "Against_ me_? Isn't that sort of like trying to stop a tsunami with a sponge?"

The professor frowned. "You don't frighten me."

"Oh?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"You're not going to do anything to me, and you know it."

Setsuna uncrossed her arms. "Really?" she asked coyly as she placed her hands down on the edge of the table and leaned in a bit, allowing for her aura to encroach even more into the professor's private space. "And how do you know that?"

Professor Tomoe smiled back, surprising Setsuna a bit as he likewise leaned in closer to her. "Because, no matter how intimidating you wish to make yourself out to be, you're still one of the Sailor Senshi, one of the 'good guys.' We both know you won't hurt me because you're a hero, and..." he was cut off by Setsuna's unexpectedly breaking out into laughter.

"A hero?" Setsuna asked with a snicker. "Professor, there are few people who know me, and fewer still who know me well, but those who do know me well can tell you I'm no hero," she said as she threw the restraining order on the table in front of him. "I have watched your ancestors climb down from their trees and take their first furtive steps on two legs, seen the rise and fall of empires and civilizations so ancient that no record exists anymore other than my own memories of them. I've witnessed friends, loved ones and all that I care for destroyed in a single day. I have survived for as long as I have without going insane because I left any sort of 'hero code of conduct' far behind to rot in the sands of time. All I have now is my duty, and I've learned to do whatever is necessary to see that duty carried out."

"Duties such as parenthood?"

Setsuna's eyes narrowed as she stared angrily at the man before her.

"That is why you're here, isn't it? It's not about any sort of restraining order, and you certainly didn't come here simply to joust verbally with me. You're here about the suit."

Setsuna slowly balled her hands into fists. "She's not even here, she's still missing."

"And she went missing on your watch."

"You really don't want to go there..."

"Actually, yes, yes I do," Professor Tomoe said as he became inflamed. "It's all well and good for you and your fellow Sailors to think of me as some sort of monster as a parent, but I did what I did out of love."

Setsuna's eyes widened as she stared at him incredulously. "Love?"

"Yes, love! Look, I made a fatal blunder, a blunder that resulted in an explosion that killed my wife and left Hotaru in critical condition. Do you know what it felt like, for me as a father, to pick my child up out of a pool of blood? To hear her crying in pain? To know she was dying in my arms? A voice came from nowhere offering to help. I'd just lost my wife, I couldn't lose her too. Would any parent have been able to say no?"

Setsuna said nothing as she stared unblinkingly at the man in front of her.

"And when you appeared before me that Spring day, telling me it was time, did you honestly think it was easy for me as a father to let her go? I let her go because I'd already failed her once, because I knew she was powerful and because I didn't want to see her hurt again because of me. I loved her enough to let her go, and now those whom I entrusted her to have lost her. If you were me, what would you do?"

Setsuna met his gaze for a few seconds longer before she finally closed her eyes and sat back in her chair. Professor Tomoe could actually feel her aura receding from his private space as he heard what almost sounded like a groan coming from the back of her throat.

"It would seem we've both failed her then, haven't we?" she finally said as she smiled bitterly. "Souichi-san, remove the restraining order and call off your lawyers. We both care for Hotaru, so let's both set our differences aside and try to focus on finding her."

Professor Tomoe looked skeptically at her. "And what about custody of the child?"

"We can work that out once she's found."

"Heh, yes, I'm sure. Thank you, but I think I'll let the courts decide that."

Setsuna narrowed her eyes as she tried to keep her annoyance in check, "You're a very stubborn man, professor."

Souichi Tomoe smiled slightly, "Thank you, that's what my students tell me. I will lift the restraining order though. I never seriously thought you'd obey it anyways, if anything it was more an attempt on my part to get you back for blowing up my guest room and basement by annoying you."

Setsuna couldn't help but chuckle at the man's audacity. "I believe you're the first person I know who's ever had the nerve to intentionally annoy me." Standing up from the table, her invisible aura of aloof dread once more emanated from her. "I'll leave now. You're lawyers will be here in two minutes and twelve seconds, so it'll be best if I'm gone by then."

"Two minutes and twelve... How can you be so exact?"

Setsuna turned to him with almost a sly look in her eyes, "I'm the Guardian of the Time Gate. It's my job to know." With that she turned around and left, waitresses and patrons unconsciously making a path for her as they moved away from her.

--

_Darkness._

_That's all there'd been for ages upon ages. _

_Darkness and silence._

_Serenity had become the Queen of a vast interplanetary empire known as the Silver Millennial Moon Kingdom, men and women were born, lived just long enough to attempt to attempt to find happiness and leave a mark, and then died as the darkness continued to surround her sleeping form. Her bed was a simple granite slab carved into the rocky surface of Titan, near the shores of a turbulent ethane ocean. A glass dome offered the only protection between her and the elements, not to protect her from the outside but rather to protect everything else from her. Next to her, within arm's reach, lay her Dread Silence Glaive._

_She slept dreamlessly in eternal stasis, waiting for her time._

_Waiting for Doomsday._

_A cracking sound, following by the sudden violent rush of wind, caused her to slowly crack open her eyes. The glass canopy was shattered, shards of glass lying around her. She slowly sat up and saw the three women standing in front of her. The tallest figure held onto a tall staff with a garnet orb at the top. A second held onto a curved sword, and a third a mirror. In the absence of an atmosphere, the tall one with the crimson eyes and emerald hair stepped forward noiselessly and nodded to her. She looked from her to the other two, both of whom looked bruised and battered as if just having left a field of battle._

_She'd never met these strangers, yet she knew instinctively why they were here. It was time for the cycle of life, death and rebirth to turn once again. She looked over and grasped the handle of her Glaive as the one with a staff opened a portal in time and space. Rising upon legs unsteady from eons of non use, she used the bottom of her Silence Glaive as a walking staff as she followed the visitors into the portal._

_The next thing she knew, she was on a different moon, a grayish-white one that rotated around a beautiful blue and green world. Continuing to rely upon her Glaive for support, she watched as the stranger with the mirror collapsed due to her injuries. As both of the other two ran to her aide and helped her back up, she turned around and saw the charred ruins of large buildings and piles of dead men, women and children. Looking down, she noted that she was standing in a pool of blood next to a decapitated pregnant woman. From the position of her body, she looked like she was headed away from the city. Elsewhere, the charred remains of a woman wearing a red fuku stared at the starry canopy overhead unblinkingly, a large hole in her chest allowing for a view of the bloodstained lunar sand beneath her. Everywhere she looked there was death and gore, blood and dismemberment. Looking back over, she saw both of the others sling their comrade's arms around their shoulders and start to drag her forward towards the ruins. She absently followed._

_As she followed, bubble-like spheres began to rise up from the dead and slowly head towards earth. They came at last to a lone woman who was still alive. She wore a royal gown of white, and her silver hair was pulled up into two long ponytails. The woman was dying. It was funny, but even though she'd never met the woman before the fact that she was about to die made her feel sad. In the midst of all the carnage around her, it was this stranger's imminent death alone that touched her. _

_She turned her baby blue eyes towards her. She had remarkably kind eyes, she thought as she watched her take a labored breath before she addressed her. "Saturn, do you understand what must be done?" She nodded her head slightly, and the woman with the kind eyes smiled sadly, "Good..." _

_Words were exchanged between the dying woman and the other three, then she died. More words were exchanged, then the one with the staff opened up another portal. Without any signal being given, as the tall one disappeared from view and the blonde with the sword held tightly to the woman with the aquamarine hair and the mirror, she raise her Silence Glaive, her knees buckling beneath the weight of her weapon._

"_**Death Reborn Revolution!**__" she screamed out, just before striking the lunar surface with her Glaive..._

--

Hotaru woke up with a start, shaking all over as she looked around in the darkness of the dorm room. Minako was still sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag next to her, with Artemis curled up and nestled in at the Blonde's feet. Good, she hadn't cried out and woken them. Sweeping her now sweaty hair away from her eyes with the edge of her hand she quietly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

After relieving herself, she was about to turn the light in the bathroom off and head back to bed when she stopped. By the light from the bathroom she could see Minako's sleeping form more clearly. From where she was laying, her head was towards Hotaru now. Before she'd gone to sleep, the Senshi of Love had put on a pink tank top and red checkered pajama bottoms, and from where Hotaru was now standing the blonde's cleavage was clearly visible. She stood there for several minutes just staring, mesmerized as Minako's chest rose and fell with each breath.

She slowly tiptoed over and looked down at her. It was funny, but she'd never noticed just how beautiful Minako's face was before. Growing up with her fellow Outers as her parents and the Inners as her surrogate aunts, she'd never even considered looking at the blonde in the way she was now. Besides, her heart had always belonged to Chibi Usa. But Chibi Usa was now a thousand years in the future and had given her heart to Helios, whereas Minako was here now, and she'd been so kind to her and...

She stopped herself. What was she thinking? This was Minako Aino, a girl two years her senior who she'd grown up around and who no doubt still saw her as just a kid. Her heart ached a bit as she realized that this too would be another crush on someone she could never have. She turned and headed back to the bathroom to turn the light back off. If her dreams and visions had shown her nothing else, it was that love always led to pain and that she was destined to be alone. She crawled back into bed, turned away from Minako, and softly wept.

--

Morning came, and Minako had already left for her classes by the time Hotaru woke up. After last night Hotaru decided that she was going stir crazy in the small dorm; she needed to get out even if only for a short time. Otherwise she might lose it and embarass herself again like she had with Chibi Usa. The problem was how to leave the apartment when the authorities were searching for her.

It was then that she remembered something.

Artemis woke up with a yawn as he heard Hotaru rummaging through Minako's closet. "Hotaru-chan?" He asked as she went towards the back corner, pushing a rain coat out of her way, "What are you looking for?"

"I'll let you know in a minute," she answered, "I'm just checking to see... if she still has... Ah ha!" the Senshi of Death cried triumphantly as she came out of the closet. Last Halloween Usagi had thrown a party, and Minako had worn a curly blonde wig as part of her costume. She ran to the bathroom mirror and tried it on, adjusting it until it looked right. It didn't look quite right against her naturally pale skin, but it would pass.

"Hotaru-chan?" Artemis asked as he watched her run back over to the closet, "Exactly what are you doing?"

"Hmmm..." Hotaru said to herself as she pulled out a yellow dress, a light blue top and a button-up cardigan sweater, "She's a bit taller than me, but it should fit." Turning back to Artemis, she knelt down and petted him. "Now you stay here and watch the apartment while I'm away."

"Away?" Artemis asked in shock, "You can't go out there, they're looking for you."

"They're looking for a sixteen year old with jet black hair that always dresses in blacks and dark purples," Hotaru said as she pulled the dress up and adjusted the belt, "They're not looking for a sixteen year old blonde who wears bright yellow dresses." She then put on the blue top and the cardigan, leaving the sweater unbuttoned. "Well?" she asked as she turned around for the cat, "How do I look?"

Artemis tilted his head a bit as his ears drooped, "Like a teenage hooker."

Hotaru blushed. He was right of course, and normally she would never be caught dead wearing something like this out in public, but these weren't normal circumstances. "Well, at least I don't look like my normal self. Don't worry," she said as she grabbed a pair of sunglasses and went towards the door to leave, "I'll only be gone a little while."

"But, but wait," Artemis said nervously, "Suppose Minako comes back before you're done. What should I tell her?"

Hotaru turned back to look at Artemis with a bright smile on her face. "Tell her I went shopping," she said before leaving the dorm room and stepping out onto the campus grounds.

--

The Three Outers sat on the couch silently, watching as their guests continued to study the legal documents in front of him. With their money, they could easily have hired the best lawyer in all of Japan to represent them in court. The young man in front of them, on the other hand, had only passed his bar exam a few months ago and was currently just another struggling lawyer trying to earn a living in a large law firm. No one in their right mind would ever turn over such a case to such an inexperienced lawyer.

"Are you really sure you want my help?" Mamoru asked as he perused through the legal jargon of the suit for custody filed by Souichi Tomoe. "I'm only a small claims lawyer, you'd be much better served by the heads of my law firm. I'm… I'm just starting out…"

"Look," Haruka interrupted, "The simple fact is we trust you, and we are in a delicate situation both as Senshi and because of Michiru and myself."

Mamoru nodded knowingly. In a trial, Professor Tomoe's lawyers' first strategy would be to prove that Setsuna Meioh was an unfit mother. Her private life would be brought up in trial, along with the fact that Haruka and Michiru lived in the same mansion with her and Hotaru. Both Senshi were very careful in public, staying in the closet for the sake of their family and friends, but if the professor's law firm hired private investigators to look into the pair's background, who knows what skeletons may show up. Japan was a comparatively open society when it came to male homosexuality, but not so with lesbianism. It was a double standard that his lawyers would be sure to utilize, especially with a sixteen year old girl involved.

"Still, I've never handled anything like this before. I'm going to need time to prepare. How long do we have?"

"Six days," Setsuna answered.

"Six days…" Mamoru repeated ominously. "Hmmm... Alright, our first task is to prove that you're a better parent than Tomoe-san. Unfortunately we can't bring up the fact he allowed his daughter to become possessed by Mistress Nine and then tried to bring in an evil extra-dimensional being into universe to destroy the world in court."

"What about the fact that he gave up custody of his daughter so easily?" Michiru asked.

"That will be one angle to pursue…" Mamoru admitted, "Unfortunately, the two biggest things working against us at the present is Hotaru's disappearance took place while she was under your legal guardianship, and the fact that at the end of the day Souichi Tomoe is still Hotaru's biological father. But," he added as he met the Senshi's anxious gazes, "I give you my word, I'll do my best."

--

Hotaru exited the public buss in front of the shopping mall. She didn't have much money on her, but she did have enough to do something she'd always dreamed of. There was a shop in this particular mall that she'd always secretly wanted to go in, one which her former parents would have flipped over if they knew she was going there now. The store was called simply "The Den," and those who shopped and worked there loved black and dark clothing as much as she did, but they took it to another level with corsets, black nail polish and piercings.

Michiru had told her the whole goth look was depressing looking, and that those who were into it needed to get out in the sun more. She could remember one time when she and Haruka had been shopping at the mall, and the blonde casually made fun of the teens that shopped at the store by referring to them as a bunch of want-to-be vampires. She then poked fun at a guy she'd seen coming out of the store by threatening to come at him with a clove of garlic and some wolfsbane. Some of the employees at the store sported tattoos, which set the blonde off about how only yakuza gangsters wore tattoos, and how stupid it was to get a tattoo since in Japan people with tattoos were banned from public baths.

But now, Hotaru had broken all ties with her former life, or at least with those who were once her parents. And now that she was on her own, she reasoned, what was to stop her from finally giving into both her curiosity and attraction to the fashions that those in the goth scene used to express themselves? Besides, it would upset her former parents to no end if they found out, which was an incentive in its own life. Overcoming her usual shyness, she went into the darkly lit store. A few of the people there snickered at her bright yellow dress and cardigan sweater, but she didn't care. As she walked by the piercing booth over to the clothing rack, she smiled.

She was finding herself, and it felt liberating.

--

Minako exited the science building with her book bag slung over her shoulder and began to make her was back to the dorms. Fractions. On top of all the other drama she had to deal with, she now had to deal with fractions. She'd only signed up for the stupid chemistry class because she had to take at least one science course and everyone had assured her that chemistry would be the easiest science class, and sure enough they were having to learn how to multiply and divide fractions for the latest unit. She hated dealing with fractions, and since when was math a science requirement? Weren't they two totally different things?

Her cell phone started ringing, pulling her out of her pouting. "Moshi moshi? Oh, Usagi-chan," she said cheerfully once she recognized the voice, "How are things going?"

"Not so good," her princess admitted, "It's been three days now and Hotaru is still missing."

Minako frowned guiltily. "Yeah, well, try not to worry Usagi-chan. I'm sure she'll show up soon."

"Yeah, but it's even worse now."

Minako stopped walking. "Worse? How has it become worse?"

"Hotaru's father, Professor Tomoe, is suing Setsuna and the others for full custody of Hotaru."

"He's **what**?" Minako asked in shock.

"He's trying to take Hotaru away from them."

Minako pinched the bridge of her nose and took in a sharp breath. "This isn't happening," she murmured, "This isn't happening…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Anyways, I didn't know if anyone else had updated you yet, so I figured I might as well keep you in the loop myself. Well, that and Luna kind of reminded me," Usagi added sheepishly.

Minako nodded her head, ignoring the fact that Usagi couldn't see her over on her end. "I understand. Thanks."

"Anytime. I have to call Makoto and Ami now and let them know what's going on as well. They're coming up this weekend to help with the search. Sayonara."

"Sayonara, Usagi-chan," she said as she hung up the phone. Shed been having such a relatively easy time with college and not having to worry about youma or daemons for the last few months, she must've been overdue for some chaos. But why, she wondered as she shifted the weight of her book bag and began walking towards her dorm again, did everything have to fall on her at once?

"Hotaru-chan, I'm home," Minako called out as she set her bag down and removed her shoes, "I figured we'd check the cupboards and see what we can scrounge together for dinner and… Hotaru-chan?" she asked, looking around the apartment to see why she got no response. "Artemis, where's Hotaru?"

"In the bathroom," the cat responded nervously, "Before she comes out though, I want to make it perfectly clear I had nothing whatsoever to do with this."

Minako narrowed her eyes slightly as she came closer, "Had nothing whatsoever to do with _what_, mister?"

Before Artemis could answer, the bathroom door opened and Hotaru stepped out, slowly turning for her as she modeled herself. Minako's eyes widened and her jaw hung open as she looked at the teen in front of her. Hotaru wore a black top with laces going down to just below the hollow of her neck and sleeves that widened at the end in a faux renaissance style. Her dark purple dress flowed down to the back of her calves, revealing a pair of black laced up heeled boots that ended just below her knees. She also wore a black choker and two fingerless lace gloves. Her nails sported deep magenta nail polish, her lips were a dark shade of crimson that stood out strikingly against her pale complexion. Midnight black eyeliner and mascara completed the ensemble.

Once Minako's initial shock wore off, she slowly stepped closer. Hotaru didn't seem to be possessed; her eyes still shown forth her usual kindness even beneath all the eyeliner, and she seemed more interested in showing off her new look that trying to attack her. All of which meant that she was made up like Morticia Adams of her own free will.

"Well?" Hotaru asked with a smile, "What do you think?"

Minako watched as she once more spun around for her. She looked like the Hotaru that she knew, and she looked like a complete stranger at the same time. As she turned, the blonde watched how the dress showed off the curvature of her hips in the back and how the top showed off a bit of the dark haired girl's now developed cleavage that was usually hidden behind the turtlenecks she normally wore.

"H… Hotaru…" Minako managed to get out, "How? Why?"

"I borrowed your old Halloween wig and some of your clothes and went down to the mall."

"You did **what?!?**" Minako exclaimed.

"I went shopping down at the mall. Now that I'm free, I can finally be who I want to be both inside and out."

"And _this_ is who you want to be?"

"Well, I am the Senshi of Death and Rebirth after all."

"Why?" Minako whined, "Why did you have to wait to become a rebellious teenager on my watch?"

Hotaru's face fell a bit, "Do I really look that bad?"

Minako started to reply, but stopped. Truth be told, Hotaru didn't look bad at all. In fact, she looked pretty damn sexy. It was as if someone had flicked a switch somewhere and the sweet girl she'd been this morning had grown up into a darkly sensual young woman. Minako's eyes once more fell to Hotaru's bosom. She wasn't as large as Makoto, but then none of the other Senshi were as large as the Lightning Senshi. She was, however, larger than Haruka, more around Usagi's size. She then looked back up to her lips, noting how much fuller they now appeared with the lipstick applied to them, and she began to wonder what it would feel like to have those lips touch hers...

Minako suddenly gasped as she realized what she'd just thought of doing. This was Hotaru, after all, little Hotaru-chan (Well alright, she admitted to herself as she continued to gaze at her, maybe not so little anymore). True, she was only two and a half years younger than the blonde, but she was practically like a kid sister to her and the other Inner Senshi.

"Why don't you show her the other thing," Artemis said as he looked sternly at the younger girl.

Minako looked from Hotaru to her guardian and back. "What does he mean, what 'other thing?'"

Hotaru blushed a bit before she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. A small barbell-styled silver piercing was visible near the center of her tongue. Minako took one look at it and brought her hand up to her forehead.

"Haruka's going to kill me," she groaned.

-To Be Continued-

End Notes: For the end of the Silver Millennia from Setsuna's Perspective, check out chapter Nine (Eleven) of my other story Neptune: Year One. As I was writing from Saturn's perspective, it occured to me that if she'd been asleep for so long her legs would most likely be uncertain upon finally being awoken by the talismans.

Also, I hope no one out there thinks I went too OOC with Hotaru this chapter. My thinking was that since she dresses in dark so much already and is the Senshi of Death and Rebirth she's pretty much borderline goth to begin with. That, and the fact that she's a teenager who's actively rebelling against her parents, I figured this was one route she might go in her acting out.


	7. Chapter 7

-Family Secrets-

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I make any sort of a profit by writing this (which is a shame really, since I could probably use the money. Oh well...).

-VII-

Setsuna watched from the front porch as Mamoru drove off. Inside she could faintly hear Michiru and Haruka talking, but her own thoughts were elsewhere. A hero. Professor Tomoe had thought she would do nothing because she was a hero. The Inner Senshi were the heroes, fighting youma in public and receiving public adulation and acclaim. It was the Inners who got lunch boxes and video games. The Outers, and most particularly her, were in the shadows doing the dirty work, the work that the Inners never could or never would do.

A hero?

If he only knew...

--

_-Dorset, England, 1583-_

_She was stationed at the Time Gate by Queen Serenity herself to prevent its use, and was given three taboos which she was forbidden to disobey. She was forbidden from traveling through time, she was forbidden from abandoning her post at the Gate, and she was forbidden from ever causing time to stop. Today, she was violating one of those rules by being here. _

_She stood near the back of a large crowd as a light drizzle showered down. Serenity's taboo wasn't enough to keep her away today, nor was the stench from the open sewer running down the center of the cobbled street or the black flies that swarmed everywhere. She needed to be here, she had a duty to fulfill. All the same, as she looked about her at the angry and ignorant faces waving sticks and pitchforks in the air, she couldn't help but wonder whether she would ever end up violating one of Serenity's taboos again._

_As the wind blew the rain into her face, she pulled the cloak tighter around her. The other women wore their hooded cloaks to protect themselves from the weather, but she was currently more concerned with hiding her Asiatic appearance from these unruly fools surrounding her. She remembered Serenity's final words, trying to take comfort from them as the time she dreaded came nearer._

_"One day, all will be revived again. The cycle of life, death and rebirth thus turned will begin again someday. Princess Serenity and all of our Sailor Senshi, may your love be fulfilled in the future on earth. In the future on earth... please live happy lives."_

"_Oy! Look 'ere," a fat bearded man with a dirty face shouted as he pointed down the road, "'Ere comes the prison coach!"_

_Suddenly the crowd that was already belligerent became violently unruly, with men, women and even children rushing forward as the coach approached, throwing rocks through the bars of the caged prison coach at the bound female prisoner. The coachman leading the horses laughingly egged the crowd on as some came forward with sticks, reaching through the bars to strike at the captive. The crowd followed the coach as it headed towards the town square, and Pluto silently followed as well from the back._

_They all stopped at a large wooden gallows. As the crowd slowly calmed down, the sounds of the prisoner weeping could just faintly be heard as the magistrate stepped up onto the gallows platform and opened up a scroll._

"_Alice Clutterbuck," he shouted so that all could hear, "Thou hast been determined to be a witch by the courts and by those accusers who didst turn thee over to the witch finder general of these parts, Edmund Worthington. You stand convicted both of predicting young Jeremiah Smith's death before it happened and of causing the crop fire last May through your converse with the Devil. Having given your confession, after both water dunking in the town cesspool and having been prodded with red hot needles until your witch's mark was found, thou shalt now be hung by the gallows until thou art dead, at which point your remains shalt be burnt upon the stake. Jailer," he now said as he nodded to the coachman, "Carry out the sentencing."_

_Pluto balled her hands up, her nails digging so hard into her palms that blood began to seep out. One day, in the future, all the Senshi would be reborn together and a new Kingdom would rise to replace the old. In the meantime, the Senshi would reincarnate here and there in various places and at different times throughout human history, waiting for that new age to come. As she watched the young English girl being dragged before the crowd, her eyes involuntarily began to tear up. Serenity had wanted them to find peace in the future, not _this_._

_The girl, bloodied and bruised, was finally dragged by her hair to the top of the scaffold. As she watched, for the first time Pluto thought of rebelling Serenity's orders and interfering. She began to shake as she watched the noose fitted around the girl's neck and her hands bound behind her back._

_Then, with a sickening thud, the trap door beneath Alice Clutterbuck was opened and she fell. Her eyes bulged and her feel kicked wildly in the air to the delight of the spectators. But then, suddenly, the crowd hushed as the girl's forehead began to glow bright red. The astrological symbol for the planet Mars appeared on her forehead as a small wand began to slowly form in front of her._

"_Dead Scream."_

_The villagers suddenly jumped in shock as something struck the jailer's cart, reducing it to splinters and bent metal. A second and a third explosion caused the superstitious townspeople to run away in terror. One of them, a young redheaded boy with freckles, yelled out after the adults, "Look, another witch! Come back, it's another witch!"_

_The crowd gone, Sailor Pluto now walked over to the scaffold. Alice Clutterbuck's legs finally stopped kicking, the symbol on her forehead and the henshin wand disappearing as she breathed forth her last and died. Pluto had done her duty; she had seen to it that the wand had not fallen into anyone else's hands. Even now, the wand had no doubt returned to where it had been resting for all these thousands of years. She had also made sure that the girl had died without fully awakening. If Mars were allowed to awaken here, in this time and place and without the other Senshi or their princess, it could've meant disaster to the entire time line._

_She opened a portal and returned to her Time Gate._

_She'd done her duty._

_And not for the first time, Pluto hated herself for it._

--

Setsuna blinked as she realized Mamoru's car was far away by now. She could still hear Haruka and Michiru talking. She envied them; no matter how hard the choice to be made, they had each other for support. She had no one, and there were times when the weight of her responsibilities seemed too much to bear. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt another headache coming on. Michiru was a psychic, and the constant strain of guarding her thoughts was giving the Time Senshi migraines. Sometimes she would try to focus on abstract temporal quantum theories, other times fashion design and fabrics, anything other than what might have to be done if their daughter had become their enemy.

There were times when the aqua-haired Senshi would look at her oddly, and Setsuna could almost read suspicion in her eyes. If it did come down to it though, she would once again do what needed to be done, and would once more hate herself just as she had when she watched Mars die by the hands of…

**Mars**…

"Setsuna-chan?" Michiru asked as she came out onto the porch and stood next to the distant Senshi, "What's wrong? Why are you still out here?"

Setsuna turned to her, a strange gleam in her eye. "Michiru, grab Haruka," she said as a smile slowly formed on her lips, "We're going to the Hikawa Shrine."

--

Professor Souichi Tomoe watched as his students slowly filtered out of the lecture hall. It was Friday, and all his students were eager to leave the classroom and go out into the warm summer weather outside.

All except one.

"Tomoe-sensei," a young woman with short brown hair called over as she came up to the professor carrying a graded paper, "Sensei, if you have the time, I wish to discuss your grading of my report."

The professor allowed a sigh as he slowly nodded. Kichi Asagiri was a brilliant and gifted student, which was why the professor had seen this coming. "Hai Asagiri-san, what do you wish to discuss?"

"Well, you only gave my paper a B plus. Surely with the amount of research I put in I deserved an A if not an A plus. And your notes, warning about tampering with things that are better left alone. Isn't that a rather anti-science stance for a science professor to take?"

Professor Tomoe looked at the young student sympathetically as he heard her out. Her paper had been concerned with the work of the German scientist Wilhelm Reich, who had conducted experiments seeking the origins of life during his time in Oslo from 1934 to 1937. His experiments with protozoa, grass, animal tissue and other organic compounds involved suspending them in potassium and gelatin and then heating them until glowing blue vesicles emerged which gave off an observable radiant energy. This energy he called "orgone," and the vessicals he named "bions" and claimed to be a rudimentary form of life.

"Asagiri-san," the professor began, "Your paper was both well-cited and flawlessly researched. The problem is that Wilhelm Reich's work borders on pseudoscience. His experiments were flawed and terribly compromised by modern standards, and even the scientific community of his own time knew enough to distance themselves from his work…"

"With due respect," Kichi interrupted, "The German scientific community of his time were biased against him because he was Jewish. He was even denounced as a 'Jewish pornographer' for dabbling into the origins of life by the fascist press of his time. That hardly seems objective or scientific."

Professor Tomoe sighed inwardly. As if he didn't have enough to deal with already, it was clear that the young lady in front of him was not about to back down. "There's an old saying, Asagiri-san. 'The worst kind of treason is to do the right thing but for the wrong reason.' Yes, Wilhelm Reich was unfairly vilified because of his background, but that still doesn't exonerate his faulty reasoning or his absurd ideas. I mean, he claimed that orgone was some sort of cosmic primal energy responsible for everything from the formation of galaxies to the color of the sky to biological expressions of emotions and sexuality. Based on what? A few experiments with grass and one-celled organisms? And his orgone accumulators…"

"Now we get to the real issue," Kichi said. "If I remember correctly, your harshest criticisms of my paper were related to his orgone accumulators."

The professor nodded. In 1940, Reich built boxes called orgone accumulators to concentrate atmospheric orgone energy; some were for lab animals, and some were large enough for a human being to sit inside. Composed of alternating layers of metals and organic insulators, his orgone accumulators had the appearance of a large, hollow capacitor.

"Reich's work with Orgone accumulators is nothing more nor less than mad scientist drivel."

"Now you're sounding like the fascist press that claimed they were sex boxes that caused uncontrollable erections."

"Asagiri-san, you don't understand," Professor Tomoe said as he suddenly became impassioned. "I've been down the same road you're going, gone down the same path you're now heading. In my case it was experiments with extra dimensional physics, and I ended up a widower and a broken man because of it. I'm not talking to you simply as your instructor, but as someone who doesn't wish to see anyone else hurt as I was by trying to take science places it shouldn't go. Abandon your infatuation with Reich, and forget about his work with orgone accumulators."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, professor," Kichi explained defiantly. "You see, I've created my own accumulator."

Professor Tomoe's eyes widened apprehensively, "You did what?"

"I've created an orgone accumulator. I've even made some improvements to Wilhelm's original designs. The accumulator I made is collapsible, and can be folded up or unfolded and set up in any location I choose. Tomorrow night I plan to demonstrate it to a few of my classmates. You're welcome to come and observe as well."

"Asagiri, don't…"

"Tomorrow night, at the top of the Tokyo Tower. After which, I'll expect my grade to be adjusted accordingly." And with a wink she turned, walking out of the lecture hall before the speechless professor could think of anything more to say.

--

Minako looked up as Hotaru exited the rest room. She kept the skirt and boots on, but at the blonde's request had substituted the more suggestive top for one of her more usual black turtlenecks. She'd convinced the younger Senshi that it wasn't necessary to change so radically so quickly. The black-haired girl had also removed most of her makeup save her midnight black eyeliner. The blonde had hoped that by getting her to dress less adult she'd be able to go back to seeing her as just little Hotaru-chan again.

It didn't work. The spell had been cast, and she realized Hotaru would never be a simple child in her eyes again. Something deep within the blonde stirred as Hotaru came closer, but was quickly suppressed. As Minako struggled to come to terms with the new and quite frankly unwelcome feelings, the younger Senshi looked around curiously. "Where's Artemis?"

Minako pulled the chair out from the small dining room table. "He's out on a date with Luna." She turned the chair to face Hotaru and sat down, "So it's just the two of us this evening. Hotaru-chan, we need to talk."

Hotaru frowned slightly as she sat down on the bed across from her. "I know that tone. That's the 'Hotaru, we need to talk about you and your folks' tone."

"Hotaru-chan, they're all worried about you. They've involved the police and…"

"And?"

Minako debated whether or not to tell Hotaru about her father's suit, and quickly dismissed the idea as being too much for her to handle at the present time. "Hotaru-chan, when I talked on the phone with Haruka, she… She didn't sound like the Haruka I knew. She…"

"Minako-chan," Hotaru interrupted, "With all due respect, I understand what you're trying to do, but you've no idea what I'm going through. Everything I thought I knew about myself and everything and everyone has been turned upside down. I thought I knew who I could trust, who I could believe, and I had no clue. I… I know I stunned you a bit, dressing this way and piercing my tongue and everything, but I'm all alone now and I'm having to start from scratch to find out who I really am, not who I've been told I am. Right now I'm lonely and scared and… And tired of having my heart broken every time I open it to someone."

Minako watched as Hotaru fought the urge to cry. "Hotaru-chan," she said in a soothing voice, "You weren't simply speaking about you parents just now, were you? Who broke your heart?"

Hotaru waved off the question bitterly. "It doesn't matter. She's a thousand years in the future now in love with someone else."

Minako's eyes widened in understanding, "I see."

"Everyone I love seems to eventually either betray me or else they don't return it. So I'm sorry, but you're the Senshi of Love, there's no way you can understand what I'm going through."

Minako stared at her silently for a few seconds before slowly rising up from her seat and walking over to her. "You're wrong, Hotaru-chan," she said as she sat next to her on the bed, "I do know what it's like, to be hurt by love. There have been four people I've loved, and not one of them ever loved me back. Back when I was Sailor V, I'd fallen for a British police officer named Allan who ran off with an Interpol agent I thought of as a big sister. For the longest time I felt betrayed by both of them. Then I fell for a guy named Ace Kaitou, who I thought was a knight in shining armor and who turned out to be the head of an offshoot of the Dark Kingdom known as the Dark Agency. His betayal hurt the worst. And…"

"And?"

Minako suddenly looked pensive, "You promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart," Hotaru said as she made the motion with her finger over her chest.

"I sort of had a crush on Usagi and Rei for a while." Noting the surprised look on Hotaru's face, she smiled sadly as she continued. "I know, Usagi has Mamoru and Rei… Well, Rei's just Rei, isn't she? Besides, I almost suspect that my falling for those I obviously can never have is part of my curse."

Hotaru looked at her funny. "Curse? What curse?"

Minako looked away, wishing she'd said nothing. "Ace placed a curse on me," she admitted reluctantly, "I will never be able to know love." Her voice began to crack as she wrung her hands. "I am doomed to always place my duty first, and I can never choose love over duty. So you see, you're not the only one to know what being lonely feels like."

Hotaru said nothing as the beautiful blonde sat in front of her with her head turned away so the Senshi of Death wouldn't see her tears. Even now she thought, even in pain, the Senshi of love was beautiful. She wanted to reach over and hug her, to comfort her somehow. Just as she was about to, Minako reached up and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "Heh," she said as she tried to force a laugh, "Enough about my problems though. We were talking about you and your problems, not the other way around."

Hotaru was in awe; instead of dwelling on her own pain, Minako was instead still trying to reach out. She'd already placed herself in harm's way by taking the younger Senshi of Death in, since there was no telling what might happen if she were found. And truth be told there was little for the blonde to gain. She seemed to genuinely be concerned for Hotaru's well-being. The thought touched something deep within her.

"So," Minako said as she wiped her eyes again and forced a smile, "I promise I won't bring up your parents again, okay? As for your other problem, though, you're in luck. I may not be able to help myself in the romance department, but as the Senshi of Love I can help others. Is there anyone else, other than a certain future pink-haired princess, that you have feelings for?"

Hotaru's lips slowly formed into a smile as she carefully edged a bit closer to Minako. "Well, there is one. But she doesn't know yet."

"I see…" Minako said, the smallest hint of jealousy rising within her. "Is she into girls too?"

Hotaru's pulse picked up a bit. "Yes, I think she is," she said. Part of her was afraid of what might happen next, but another part of her desperately wished for enough nerve to see it through.

"Well," Minako began, noting to herself that Hotaru was suddenly sitting much closer to her, "What's she like?"

"Let's see, she can be a bit of a flake at times," Hotaru said as she locked eyes with the blonde, "But she's also kind, and sincere, and she thinks of others, and," she lowered her voice as she unexpectedly reached up and cupped the side of Minako's face, "She's a beautiful person both inside and out."

Minako suddenly felt like a deer caught in the headlights. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. And yet, as Hotaru closed her eyes and slowly leaned in, she found herself leaning in too. Hotaru was so attractive to the blonde right now, and she was hurting too. The blonde wanted to lose herself with her, to take away her pain and her own as well. She began to lean into her as well.

Suddenly, she realized what she was doing.

"No!" Minako cried out as she backed away, falling off the bed and landing on her rear end on the floor.

Hotaru stood up to help the blonde up, but Minako was already up on her feet nervously pacing back and forth. "What are you doing?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around herself, "Kami-sama, what am **I** doing?"

"Minako…"

"I'm the adult here," Minako said excitedly as she began to back further away. "We can't do this, we just can't."

"Yes we can," Hotaru said as she slowly came closer to the blonde. "I'm only two and a half years younger than you, and we're both lonely, you yourself admitted it. We're both lonely and we both need this."

"**Need** this?" Minako asked as Hotaru came ever closer.

"Yes, we need this," Hotaru said as fresh tears slowly formed in the corners of her eyes, "We need this to know that we can open ourselves to another and that it doesn't have to end in pain. We need this because otherwise we're just going to remain two broken people afraid of love. As the Senshi of Love, you have to know I'm right about this. You have to."

Minako's arms slowly fell to her side, and her shoulders sagged as she swallowed hard. "Exactly when did you grow up so fast?"

Hotaru smirked through her tears, "I think it was sometime around when I ran away from home."

Minako wanted to believe Hotaru, that this was right, but the war that was suddenly raging within her cast another doubt at her. "And my curse?" she whispered, "I can never choose love over duty."

"No one is saying you do have to choose," Hotaru said as she once more cupped Minako's cheek in her hand. "Don't you understand? They don't have to be at war with one another, Minako-chan. They can _coincide_."

Minako didn't know what to say. Hotaru once more cautiously leaned in. This time the blonde closed her eyes and leaned in as well. Slowly, shyly, their lips barely brushed against each other before both pulled back. They kissed again, this time longer and more fully. Minako reached up and wrapped her arms around her fellow Senshi's neck as both became lost in the moment.

--

"Yuuchirou, are you done with the lawn work yet?" Rei yelled out as the aspiring Shinto priest in question was busy tending to the many chores necessary needed to maintain the shrine's grounds."

"Just about," Yuuchirou answered as he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow.

"Well try to hurry up. Grandpa should be almost done with his nap and I'm going to need you to stay with him while I finish with dinner and…" her voice died off as she heard the footsteps behind her. She didn't have to turn to look, she knew their auras. "Tell you what," she said abruptly, "Forget about the rest of your chores for today. Go on in and take a nice hot shower." Once the young man was gone, she turned slowly towards her three visitors. "What's wrong?" she asked acerbically.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "She's direct, isn't she?"

"Rei-chan," Michiru said as she came forward, "We need your help."

Rei was barely able to hide her annoyance as she turned away from the three Outers to collect the tools Yuuchirou left behind. "I've already done my best," she said as she picked up a rake, "I spent hours in front of my flame, and what I got is of no help whatsoever."

"Which is why we're here," Michiru continued. "We believe we can aide you."

Rei turned back towards the group. "Help?" she asked curiously as she came over to the emerald-haired artist, "How?"

"First of all, we're her family," Michiru explained, "We've been closer to her than anyone else, save Chibi Usa. That bond may act as a link if we were to join together, a sort of psychic scent if you will, that we might be able to follow. Second, I'm a more developed psychic than you. No disrespect."

"Of course not," Rei said through gritted teeth.

"And third…"

"Third?"

"We have the talismans," Setsuna said as she stepped forward, "The mirror, sword and garnet stone that awakened here in the Silver Millennium, and which brought about her awakening in this time."

Rei looked from Setsuna to the other two and back. "I see," she said finally. "And what's the plan?"

"We will go to your sacred flame," Setsuna explained, "And the three of us will use the talismans to force Hotaru's transformation into Sailor Saturn. Then we all join hands, and you and Michiru will focus on finding her."

"Hopefully," Haruka said, "Even if the four of us aren't able to form a familial psychic link Michiru and you can follow, we'll still be able to pick up on her unique aura when she's transformed into Sailor Saturn. Plus, it'll be harder for her to hide incognito in her Sailor form."

Rei considered the Outer's proposal carefully. "Very well," she said as she slung the rake over her shoulder, "It's the best idea I've heard so far. Let's get started."

-To Be Continued-


	8. Chapter 8

-Family Secrets-

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor am I making any sort of profit whatsoever off this, so please don't sue me.

Author's Note: This story is based mainly on the anime. I'm fully aware that in the manga the Outers actually played a part during the Super S storyline, but for right now just go with it (wink, wink). Also, I'm beginning to notice my version of Rei Hino sounds more like the live action PGSM version than anything, which is probably because I've just started watching PGSM. Again, just go with it.

-VIII-

Their lips slowly separated, both girls slightly in need of air yet neither one willing to release her grip on the other. Minako, remembering something she'd once read in a tawdry romance novel, leaned in and lightly nipped Hotaru's neck with her teeth, then slowly caressed the area with her tongue. The sensation caused the younger Senshi's eyes to widen in surprise before closing once more as she let out a low moan.

Their lips came back together. The kiss this time was longer, deeper, and far more sensual than their first nervous attempts. Hotaru suckled on Minako's lower lip as they separated once more. They touched their foreheads together as the Senshi of Death reached up and slowly stroked the blonde's cheek with her hand. Hotaru licked her lips, the taste of Minako's strawberry flavored lip gloss lingered there and caused the younger Senshi to smile slightly. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and nuzzled into Minako's neck.

Minako reached up and slowly began running her fingers through Hotaru's hair. Her heart was in turmoil. It had all started out innocently enough. She'd had it all planned; she would keep Hotaru from running away by letting her stay with her, the younger Senshi would come to her senses and would go back to her parents, and everything would go back to normal. Making out with the troubled youth was most definitely **not **part of the plan.

As she felt Hotaru's warm breath on her neck, she began to wonder where they were supposed to go from here. And, more importantly, exactly where was "here" anyways? Up until a short time ago, she was Hotaru's "obi-san," her "auntie," along with the other Inner Senshi. What were they now? A couple? Obviously, they'd just kissed, hadn't they? The problem was Minako wasn't quite sure how she felt about this new complication. Was she in love now with Hotaru? Was Hotaru in love with her? What if the younger Senshi's feelings were stronger for her than hers were for the younger Senshi?

What if they were less?

She began to wonder if they shouldn't perhaps slow down a bit, or if it was already too late to slow down, when Hotaru looked up at her, her amethyst eyes sparkling a bit as she smiled somewhat shyly. "Are you scared?"

Minako blinked. "Hai," she admitted.

Hotaru's smile broadened a bit, "I am too."

It was then that Minako realized the younger Senshi shared her concerns. The thought that she was not alone in her apprehension was reassuring. Silently she kissed Hotaru's forehead and allowed her to once more nuzzle into her. She still didn't know if what she was feeling was necessarily love yet, but as the Senshi of Love she did know that love wasn't something that could be analyzed or controlled. It was something more than that, it was a primal force that moved through and grabbed hold of you, and the most anyone could do when in it's grip was hold tight and go along for the ride.

She kissed the top of Hotaru's head once more as she continued to stroke the Senshi of Death's jet black hair. Maybe this wasn't just another complication that had to be dealt with. And maybe this whole thing wasn't going to end in disaster like she dreaded. Maybe, just maybe, things were going to work out alright.

--

Rei walked ahead of the three older Senshi, setting the broom she was carrying down outside the door as she entered the shrine. Behind her, Haruka turned to Michiru. "What gives?" she whispered, "Why did she get upset when you mentioned you were a more powerful psychic?"

"Because," Michiru answered nonchalantly, "She has her pride, and it's one thing for her to acknowledge I'm a more advanced psychic, but quite another for me to point it out. Hmmm... I suppose I could've been more tactful."

"We've no time for tact," Setsuna answered back, "At least not at this point."

Rei bit her lower lip. Despite their hushed tones, she could hear every word being spoken. She could still remember how it was, when she, Usagi and the others were trying to convince the Outers to join them, that no one had to die to stop the Silence. She could also remember Neptune and Uranus challenging Sailor Moon after it was all over, claiming she wasn't worthy of being their princess. She could forgive that; she'd once thought Usagi unworthy as well.

She could not forgive the Galaxia incident. They killed Pluto and Saturn, gave up their star seeds, and even went so far as to slap Sailor Moon across the face. And for what? A failed attempt at Sailor Galaxia that was doomed from the start. They hung out in their mansion constantly, hardly ever associated with the Inners (not once, during the entire Dead Moon Circus crisis, did they ever bother to show their faces or offer their assistance), were overly secretive, and had proven more than once they were capable of damn near anything if they thought the ends justified the means.

To make a long story short, Rei didn't trust the Outers any further than she could throw them. The one exception of course being Hotaru, and she was the one missing. Still, she had to admit that their concern for her was genuine. Especially Haruka's; she could feel waves of remorse and sadness coming from the tomboy. Michiru likewise seemed heartbroken to the psychic young miko, and Setsuna...

Rei stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the hallway. As the footsteps behind her stopped, she closed her eyes and focused. Murder? She opened her eyes, her lips drawn down into a deep frown. Setsuna was prepared to murder the girl if necessary. She should've known. She closed her eyes once more. The other two only cared about her safe return. They had no idea.

"Rei?" Setsuna asked, "Why are we stopped? Is something wrong?"

Rei turned and stared silently at Setsuna. In one look, Setsuna knew Rei knew and Rei knew that Setsuna knew she knew. The Time Senshi had been so busy guarding against Michiru that she'd forgot to shield her feelings from the miko as well. The younger Senshi narrowed her eyes slightly. Confronting her in front of the others here and now would serve little more than to slow them all down. Hotaru needed to be found.

"No," Rei finally said as she turned back around, "Nothing." As she led the way once more, she resolved to keep an eye on Setsuna herself. Suddenly, a whiff of incense smoke drifted around the corner of the hallway, along with the beating of a drum. "What's going on?" she asked as she hurried around the corner.

The sight that met her caused her to stop once more, this time in astonishment.

Her grandfather, dressed in full ceremonial regalia, was slowly making his way down the corridor chanting. He had remembered his walker at least, but taped to the walker's frame were burning sticks of incense and streamers with exorcism prayers hand scrolled on them. Also, hanging from the center of the walker by a string, a small gold bell rang with every step. Behind him, glancing nervously over at Rei, Yuuchirou banged away on a small white drum.

Rei put her hands on her hips as she glared at the pair. "Exactly what are you two doing?"

Yuuchirou winced a bit. "It wasn't my idea, Rei-san. He…"

"Yuuchirou!" the elderly priest shouted, "Quiet! Keep banging on the drum while I perform the exorcism."

"Exorcism?" Rei asked, exchanging a confused glance with Yuuchirou who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"The twenty-eight Lunar mansions are in flux," the aged man said, as if the news made perfect sense, "The four Heavenly Kings are shaken, the planets are out of alignment, they're…"

Rei put her hand up to her forehead. "Not this again," she muttered, turning red from embarrassment as she realized the three Outers were witnessing the old man's ravings. She knew that her grandfather was further along into Alzheimer's than previously thought, but she had no idea he was _this_ far along. She was about to go over to him to bring him back to his bedroom when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw that it was Michiru who was withholding her. The artist's face looked serious as she walked past Rei, brushing a strand of her elegantly wavy aqua hair back behind her ear as she politely bowed to the priest.

The old man's eyes lit up. "My goodness," he said as Michiru straightened up, "You look like my third wife."

Michiru smiled slightly, "Indeed? And how many times have you been married?"

The old man gave a wink. "Twice," he answered with a toothless grin.

For the first time in close to five days, Haruka laughed. Michiru blushed slightly as she regained her composure. "Flattery aside, what were you saying about the planets just now?"

Rei's grandfather suddenly took on a serious tone. "The planets are in chaos," he said gravely, "They've fallen out of alignment."

Michiru sighed as her eyes looked sadly back at her fellow Outers and back to the elderly priest. "Yes, we know. That's why we've come to your granddaughter for help."

Rei's mouth hung open a bit as she suddenly realized her grandfather had been trying to tell her something all along even in the midst of his dementia. "Grandfather…"

Her grandfather looked over to her, "Rei? Yes, yes of course. I'm going to walk the grounds, trying to appease the divine forces. Rei, she can help you. I'm no good for it anymore." He turned away, chanting once again as he and Yuuchirou passed by the four Senshi.

Rei watched him walk around the corner. "He knew," she muttered in shock, "Somehow, he sensed it. How did I not know?" She turned and looked sullenly at Michiru. The answer was blatantly obvious; Michiru knew because she was the more intuitive. She turned away, her dower mood now even more sour as she led them the rest of the way to the sacred flame.

--

Souichi Tomoe hurried along out of the subway depot towards Shiba Park in Minato, Tokyo. His lawyers weren't happy with him right now, which he could understand. But for the moment, this was more important even than his custody fight for his daughter.

Tourists to Japan invariably like to point out how much Tokyo Tower resembles the Eiffel Tower. In point of fact though the Tokyo Tower is thirteen meters taller than the Eiffel. And as Professor Tomoe entered the tower's main elevator, his mind quickly began going over the facts and figures of the structure. There was a four-story building located directly underneath the tower called Foot Town which housed museums, restaurants and tourist shops. The number of tourists from around the world that came and visited the landmark numbered into the millions each year. The number of casualties, should anything happen here, would be catastrophic.

The 2-story main observatory was located at one hundred and fifty meters up the structure, or four hundred and ninety-two feet. Professor Tomoe had ruled out this observatory as an illogical choice. If Kichi Asagiri was really going to go through with this insane plan of hers, she'd be far more likely to choose the smaller special observatory. It was up at the two hundred and fifty meter mark (eight hundred and twenty feet), was less guarded, and because of the extreme height had fewer visitors.

Professor Tomoe himself was afraid of heights. His heart began beating rapidly as he felt the elevator continuing to rise. He fought off a sudden feeling of nausea and tried to stay focused. Tomorrow was Saturday, the day Kichi said she was going to try to use her orgone accumulater on the tower. She wouldn't return any of his frantic calls, so he had no choice but to come here in the hopes she'd be here and he could talk her out of this.

After she had left his class earlier in the day, Professor Tomoe had gone to the university library to do a bit of research of his own. Wilhelm Reich's work with his orgone accumulators had convinced him that orgone energy was a negatively-entropic force in nature which was responsible for concentrating and organizing matter. Normally such claims would've been enough for Professor Tomoe to chalk the man up as a simple nut.

The problem was that Reich theorized a conjugate, life-annulling energy in opposition to orgone. He called it Deadly Orgone Radiation (DOR for short) and warned strenuously against anyone trying to tamper or alter his accumulator designs for fear of someone after him accidentally releasing a burst of DOR.

And Kichi had claimed to have made "improvements" to Reich's original design.

The elevator doors opened. The professor ignored his vertigo and suddenly increased nausea as he stepped out onto the platform. Grabbing the guardrail, he tried to catch his breath as he looked around. Tourists of several different countries walked around him, as well as several fellow Japanese nationals. Some took photos of the view and each other, while others bought postcards and other knick-knacks. As he forced himself to walk around the platform, he saw a few people in line to get their photos taken at a photo booth. The smiling female attendant turned in his direction, a startled look passing over her face.

It was Kichi.

The professor narrowed his eyes as he made his way over. "Why Tomoe-sensei," Kichi said, "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow, if at all."

The professor pushed Kichi aside as he took a closer look at the photo booth. There appeared to be photographic equipment inside, but the outside of the booth didn't look right. There were three large tubes sticking out the back into the air, and wires and strange-looking control panels stuck out on both sides of the booth's entrance. There were also far too many monitors for a simple photo booth.

It was an orgone accumulator. An orgone accumulator cleverly disguised as a photo booth in order to get it past security.

"People, get back!" Professor Tomoe said as he attempted to push the people in line to get their photos taken away, "This is a potentially dangerous area, and..."

"Hey, quit shovin'" a large man in a leather jacket said as he pushed the professor away.

"Yeah," a woman with a child said, "We've been waiting in line for the last ten minutes."

He turned to Kichi, "And you," he said as he came over to her, "How can you..."

"Will you calm down," Kichi said in a low tone as she dragged him to the side, "You're making a scene. The accumulator's not even turned on."

"Is there a problem here?" a member of security asked as he strode over to the scene.

"Yes, there is," Tomoe answered, "Everyone here is in great danger from that thing!"

The security guard looked at him skeptically. "Everyone's in danger from a photo booth?"

"I have my permit to be here," Kichi quickly said as she pulled out a bundle of paperwork, "Everything is legal."

"I see," the guard said as he roughly grabbed the professor's arm, "Come along now."

"But no! But you don't understand," the professor began to shout, "You're all in danger, you're..."

"Yeah, yeah," the guard grunted as he pushed the professor onto the elevator, "Now get lost," he said in a threatening tone as he pushed the button for the bottom floor, "Or next time I'll see to it that you're arrested."

The guard stayed until the elevator's doors closed and the device began its descent. Satisfied that the troublemaker was gone, he turned and went back to his coffee and half-eaten donut he'd left in the security booth.

--

Rei sat on the back of her legs before the flame. Around her, Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka held up their Henshin wands. Three brilliant flashes of light later, Sailors Neptune, Pluto and Uranus stood in their places. Rei could already feel herself beginning to slip into trance before the flame, her breath and pulse rates were both slowing down as she opened herself. Behind her, Sailor Neptune summoned the Deep Aqua Mirror and Sailor Uranus summoned her Cosmic Sword.

"Come," Sailor Pluto said as she held her Time Staff aloft, "Let us join the talismans together and awaken the Senshi of Silence, of Destruction, and of Death and Rebirth. Let us awaken our fellow Outer, Sailor Saturn."

--

Hotaru sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at Minako as the older Senshi put one knee on the bed and leaned into her, once more claiming the younger Senshi's lips as her own. "You have to tell me if I go too far," the blonde panted as they seperated, "Or if you want me to stop..."

"I will," Hotaru promised, "As long as you promise to do the same." They kissed again, both losing themselves in the moment as they fell back onto the bed. Before either had a chance to go any farther though, both Senshi began to feel a tingling sensation. Minako opened her eyes and saw Hotaru's body glowing bright purple, the astrological symbol of the planet Saturn shining forth from her forehead. "Hotaru!"

Hotaru looked down, and was startled to see her clothing beginning to dissolve in a flash of bright light. She stood up from the bed just as fibers began weaving themselves around her body into her familiar sailor fuku. Her Silence Glaive appeared out of nowhere in her right hand. Hotaru was gone now, and in her place stood Sailor Saturn.

"Hotaru-chan," Minako exclaimed, "What just happened? Why did you transform into Sailor Saturn?"

Hotaru shook her head, "I, I don't know, I..." Suddenly her jaw dropped as comprehension set in, "The talismans!"

--

Sailor Neptune joined hands with Rei, both psychics now fully opening themselves as they sat before the sacred flame. Sailor Uranus took Rei's other hand as Pluto took Neptune's other, and all four began to stare into the fire.

Slowly, the flame began giving off a golden light once again.

"Did it do this last time?" Michiru asked, "Did it give off this golden light?"

"Hai," Rei answered, "But I couldn't make head or tail of it. Why gold?"

"Perhapse it's trying to tell us something," Pluto suggested. "Let's see... Gold coins, gold crowns, Midas and his golden touch..."

"Golden blonde hair," Haruka suggested. Suddenly the three others turned and looked intently at her. "What?"

Rei quickly turned back toward the flames. Golden blonde hair? She'd never even thought of that implication the first time around. Excluding any possible school friends Hotaru might have had, there were only two golden blondes she might logically have gone to. Usagi was automatically ruled out, since the princess wanted her back just as bad as anyone. Besides, there'd be no way she could keep that kind of a secret from Mamoru.

Which left...

As if in response to Rei's thoughts, before the four Senshi the sacred flame split in two, each column of flame rising upward at an angle from each other.

"A 'V,'" Sailor Neptune whispered.

Sailor Uranus narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Minako," she growled as she slowly clenched her fists.

--

"The talisman's?" Minako asked, "Wait, I don't understand."

"My parents... My _former_ parents have used their talismans to force my Senshi transformation."

"But... But why?"

Just then the phone rang. "That's why," she answered as she quickly ran to the closet where she'd put away her luggage. "I shouldn't have come here," she said, fighting the urge to cry, "I shouldn't have put you in this situation."

"Hotaru-chan, stop!" Minako said as she grabbed Sailor Saturn's shoulders. "Look at me," she said as the phone continued to ring. Hotaru reluctantly met her eyes. "Hotaru-chan, you can't just leave. Not after what just happened."

"What else can I do?" she pleaded, "If they find us together it'll be even worse."

"_Hi, this is the Aino Minako residence,_" the answering machine spoke up, "_The lady of the house, being me, is not home right now, but if you leave your name, number, and a record deal, I'll get right back to you._"

-Beep-

"_Minako, this is Rei. Listen, we know Hotaru's with you, so just..."_

"_When I get my hands on you, you ditsy blonde piece of..."_

"_Ruka, give me back my phone,"_ the sounds of a struggle for the phone could be heard, followed by a busy signal.

"There, you see," Saturn said, "I _have_ to go now."

Minako's grip on Saturn's shoulders tightened. "And what about us?"

The younger Senshi shook her head. "There can't be an 'us,'" she said as her voice began to tremble. "It was all a wish, a dream..."

"No!" Minako suddenly said as she shook the girl in her grasp, "You can't do that. You can't come here into my life and over the course of a few days make me... Make me have feelings for you," she said as fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks, "And then walk out as if nothing ever happened. I won't let you!"

Sailor Saturn looked at the blonde in shock. "Minako-chan, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I have a little money of my own stashed away," the blonde answered as the phone once more started ringing, "We're leaving together.

--

"Minako-chan," Artemis called out as he leaped onto the open window sill. Jumping down onto the floor of the dark dorm room, he scanned the area. The room was dark, and looked like somebody had ransacked it. Great he thought, they'd been robbed. "Hotaru-chan? Minako-chan?" No sound. He took a sniff. There was a slightly familiar scent in the air, but neither of the two Senshi's scents were currently in the room.

The cat became nervous. He quickly lept down from the window sill and made his way over to the small oven where Minako kept his supper dish. On his cat food she'd left two sardines crossed one on top of the other; it was a code from the early Sailor V days that meant 'danger, get out.'" He started to turn to head back out the window when the apartment lights were suddenly turned on.

"They're not here," a clearly seething Haruka said as she took her finger away from the light switch. She then quickly rushed to the window, slamming it shut as Michiru stepped out of the bathroom door.

"Where are they, Artemis?" Michiru asked, kneeling down so that she could look more clearly into the cat's eyes, "If you know, tell us."

"Because if you don't..." Haruka growled, her voice huskier than normal.

Artemis slowly backed into a corner. It was clear they were playing 'good cop, bad cop,' and it was equally clear who was who. As his eyes slowly went from one to the other, he swallowed hard as he realized he had no clue where either of them were.

"Minako-chan," Artemis whined to himself, "Now what have you got yourself into?"

--

She placed the five dresses on the bed and eyed each with an analytical eye. Her date liked green, but the only green dress she owned was very high up the thigh and felt inappropriate for where they were going. There was a red one, but it reached down to her ankles. She wanted to look dignified, not not matronly. She rejected two of the other dresses before finally deciding on a turquoise one-piece dress with a tasteful floral print and spaghetti straps that went to just below the knee.

She'd never been to this restaurant before, but judging from the district her date told her it was in she surmised it had to be rather upper class (at least as upper class as either of them could afford at this time). She picked out a pair of dangling gold earrings and a pearl necklace her grandmother had left her. She also chose a pair of shiny black three inch heeled pumps, both for the way they looked and accentuated her legs as well as their functionality. She wanted to be at least a little bit close in height with her date tonight.

A little lipstick, some rouge and some eyeshadow, and she was ready to look at herself before the full-length mirror. It wasn't often that she got to dress up like this, and she really wasn't sure when she'd be able to again. After all, between the medical school and the culinary arts college being on opposite sides of the city, it was hard enough. But now there was the added pressure of having to return to Juban tomorrow to search for...

-Ding-

She gasped; the doorbell just rang. Quickly grabbing a small white flower from a vase on her desk, she stuck it in her dark blue hair behind her left ear and took one last quick look in the mirror. "Perfect," she gushed as she grabbed her purse and practically ran to the door.

"Makoto," Ami said happily as she threw the door open, "You're early, I..." her smile quickly faded as she realized neither of the two weary-looking young women standing before her were her date. "Hotaru-chan? Minako-chan?" she asked in disbelief, "What are you two doing here?"

"Experiencing a strange case of deja-vu," Hotaru quipped. "Mind if we come in?"

-To Be Continued-


	9. Chapter 9

-Family Secrets-

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor am I making a profit, so please don't sue me.

-IX-

Twilight fell over Tokyo as the two curious figures made their way through the city, attracting the attention of tourists to the bustling city as well as those on the commute home from work. It was rare to see a miko fully-dressed in her ceremonial costume outside of a Shinto temple, and the well tanned woman she was walking with looked like some sort of a fashion model. Ignoring the looks, the miko knelt down on all fours. She pressed the side of her head against the sidewalk and closed her eyes.

"They were here," Rei said, "But their trail is getting cold. Here," she said as she held her hand up towards Setsuna, "Give me your hand."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told. As one of her adoptive parents, she still had a link to Hotaru, no matter how strained. Rei therefore hoped to use her as a sort of antenna, amplifying the weak signal she was getting. "Alright," Rei said finally, "I've got them again. Come on."

She stood up and began walking rapidly, still holding Setsuna's hand tightly. As she followed the trail, her thoughts went back to her grandfather's words. 'The twenty-eight Lunar mansions are in flux. The four Heavenly Kings are shaken, the planets are out of alignment.' The 'twenty-eight lunar mansions' referred to the 28 points that the moon passed through in one lunar month and the associated star constellations found in the cosmic background in Buddhist mythology. Anything having to do with lunar mansions would therefore have a possible connection with Usagi and perhaps even Crystal Tokyo.

Each of the twenty-eight lunar mansions were divided into four clusters. The four guardian Inner Senshi? Why would the Inner Senshi be in flux? 'The four Heavenly Kings are shaken,' was most obviously a reference to the Outer Senshi. Even the kanji for Haruka's last name, Tenoh, translates as "sky king." The part that worried her the most was the bit about the planets being out of alignment…

"Rei, why did you ask me to accompany you instead of Haruka or Michiru?"

The miko shrugged, "They work better together," she answered as she once more came to a stop and knelt down, holding Setsuna's hand as she placed the palm of the other hand down on the sidewalk.

"Is that the only reason?"

Rei looked up at her. "No."

"Then you do know."

Rei frowned. It was out in the open now. Rei knew what Setsuna was planning, and Setsuna knew that Rei knew. "Hai. I know."

"Would it help if I said I only want what's best for everyone?"

Rei's shoulders slumped a bit for a second or two. "What's best for everyone?" she repeated. "Heh, I once thought I knew what was best for everyone, myself included. Usagi taught me how wrong I was. She's saved the world, overcome impossible odds and turned enemies into allies. And do you know how?" she asked, looking up at the Time Senshi. "With her heart. She's taught me the true meaning of what it means to be a Senshi no ai, a Senshi of love. We are strong because we can love, Setsuna. Don't forget that."

Setsuna looked at Rei for a few seconds before lowering her gaze. "It might be a strength for you," she answered, "But it's my greatest weakness."

Rei slowly shook her head. The philosophical divide between them was too wide, it seemed. She stood up and pointed to the left. "Down there," she finally said, "They went down that street."

On the move once again, they crossed the street hand in hand. Setsuna suddenly realized where the they were being led, and her heart sank. The Tokyo subway system had multiple subway lines throughout the city, each having dozens of subway trains running these lines. As they descended the stairs into the depot, Rei stopped.

"We've hit a dead end," she sighed as she let go of Setsuna's hand.

"There's no way to continue?" the Time Senshi asked as a group of businessmen pushed past her and Rei to grab one of the evening trains home.

Rei shook her head as she and the elder Senshi both moved to the wall so that others could get by. "We would need to find the exact train they took, then figure out the exact depot they arrived at. Even then, there'd be no guarantee that they didn't switch trains or even subway lines. Minako may be a loon, but she's not stupid and neither is Hotaru. They both know you're looking for them, and you can bet that after the forced transformation they'll be covering their tracks."

Setsuna narrowed her eyes as she looked from Rei to the men and women lining up for the next available subway train. "You're right, of course," she said tersely as she crossed her arms, "We'd best get back and see if Haruka and Michiru was able to get anything out of Artemis then."

She turned and began to go up the stairs. Rei started to follow, but then stopped and looked back at the depot. "Be careful, guys," she whispered before once more following Setsuna back out onto the street.

--

She stepped out of the cab, her high heeled sandals clicking against the sidewalk as she paid the driver and walked up to the apartment complex. She stopped in front of the entrance to smooth out her green skirt against her athletic figure and adjust her top a bit before knocking on the door.

"Makoto," Ami said as she opened the door, "I…" the young med student was cut off as Makoto pulled her into a kiss. As they separated, the taller Senshi closed her eyes and rested her head on Ami's shoulder.

"Ami," she said affectionately, "You have no idea how good it feels to be with you right now. Between Sensei Tanaka criticizing my prep work and my failed attempt at a flambé earlier today, this day has just been one nightmare after another."

"Well," Ami began a bit nervously, "It's not over yet. We're not alone."

Makoto's eyes shot wide open. Meeting her questioning gaze, Ami looked over to her couch. The taller Senshi looked over as well and stared in stunned silence at Hotaru and Minako. She released Ami and slowly began to walk over to the pair. "Hotaru-chan? Minako-chan? What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for a place to hide," Minako admitted, adding "You know how it is, 'if at first you don't succeed, the tough get going.' And anyways, what's the story with you two? Have you been together for very long?"

"What?" Makoto asked, surprised to find herself suddenly on the receiving end, "Well… That is…"

"Look," Hotaru interrupted, "I know my former parents are looking for me…"

"_Former_ parents?" Makoto asked.

"…And I'm sorry to have come here and brought my troubles to your doorsteps…"

"Our troubles," Minako corrected, taking Hotaru's hand in hers, "They're our troubles now."

Ami looked surprised. "You mean… You two?" she asked incredulously.

Hotaru allowed a groan. "I know what your thinking, but the two of us feel we…"

"Why do you sound like that?" Makoto asked, "Do you have something in your mouth?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, showing off her piercing. Both Ami and Makoto were momentarily struck speechless. It was Makoto who finally broke the silence. "Haruka is going to kill you," she muttered, looking at Minako.

Minako grimaced, "Gee, thanks."

"They're looking for me," Hotaru interrupted, "They've already used the talismans to force my transformation once, and they'll probably do so again. I… I'm sorry to drag both of you into this, but… My entire life up to this point has been one big deception. Both of you, along with Minako, Rei and Usagi, stuck your necks out before to protect me from Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. I'm asking you to help me out once more. I can't go back to them, I won't, but I have no idea where to go or what to do at this point. And I never meant for what happened between me and Minako to happen either, but it did, adding another dimension to my predicament. Please, I need help."

Minako reached over and put her arm around Hotaru, the younger Senshi responded by resting her head on the Senshi of Love's shoulder. Makoto was silent for a bit as she looked at the couple in front of her. She turned to say something to Ami, and froze. There was a look Ami had that was usually reserved for studying, working out particularly difficult homework assignments, and battling against particularly powerful opponents as Sailor Mercury. Her eyes would narrow, and her lips would move slightly as she talked to herself, with no sound coming out as she would work out a solution to the problem at hand. As Makoto watched, she could see Ami getting the look now.

Minako recognized the look as well as Ami crossed her arms and began pacing back and forth. Hotaru, however, didn't know Ami quite as well as the other two Senshi. "Minako-chan," she whispered, "What's wrong? Are they going to help us?"

"Hai," Minako answered, the blonde's lips curling up into a hopeful grin, "I think they are."

--

Mamoru exited the shower and dried himself off. Wrapping a towel around his midsection, he made his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He found his pregnant wife staring wistfully out at the city from their balcony. "Usako," he said gently, noting the look of sadness in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Usagi looked away from the city over to her husband, then down at her belly. "Mamo-chan," she answered slowly, "Chibi Usa will be here soon. When that happens, everything will change." Looking back out at the city, she sighed listlessly. "No one out there has any idea what's coming. Not my parents, not Naru and Umino, no one. We're the only ones who know of the coming ice age, of the Black Moon Clan, of all that's to come." Turning back to Mamoru, she stepped away from the balcony and slowly made her way over to him. "Mamo-chan, do you… Do you ever wish we didn't know what was coming as well?"

Mamoru wrapped his strong protective arms around his wife and princess. "More than once," he confessed. "But what brought such melancholy thoughts your way?"

Usagi looked down, "Hotaru-chan," she answered. "She's out there somewhere all alone, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are in pain, and I can't do anything to help them. I'm their princess, Mamo-chan, and I'm helpless. If I can't even help those closest to me when they're hurting, how… How am I supposed to one day be a queen and rule over a future kingdom?"

Mamoru kissed Usagi gently on the forehead. "This is not your fault," he said, "Don't blame yourself, not for what happened to Hotaru and not for what the Outers are going through. They know more than anyone that you'd help if you could. And it doesn't mean that you're a failure, Koniko. It means you're human."

Usagi smiled slightly at that as she rested her head against Mamoru's chest. "Arigato, Mamo-chan. I… I just wish I could do more."

"It's okay," Mamoru said confidently as he tilted her chin up with his index finger, "We'll find her, I know we will." He then kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Come on," he said, "You look exhausted. Let's go to bed."

Usagi nodded slightly. As Mamoru slipped into a pair of pajama bottoms, she looked once more out into the city. Her husband seemed so sure that everything would work out right. If only she shared his confidence.

--

The sports car pulled up to the shrine entrance. As Rei got out, she exchanged a silent glance with Setsuna, then turned and left. Haruka pulled away, a frown etched on her face. They questioned Artemis, but he had no idea where Minako or their daughter might've gone. And while he explained that Minako was only trying to keep Hotaru there until she came to her senses, it still didn't sit right with the tomboy that Minako wouldn't tell her where Hotaru was all this time. She felt a comforting hand on hers, and looked over to see Michiru's sympathetic gaze.

Michiru wanted to offer words of comfort to her love, but was unsure of what to say. When Haruka was this upset, she'd become very quiet and almost shut down emotionally. Behind her, Setsuna likewise was silent, but then for Setsuna that was the norm. She wanted to say something to break the monotony, but under the current circumstances what was there to say? The silence in the car was getting to her though, and she thought of turning on the radio as Haruka took a right and began to drive by Tokyo Tower.

Suddenly, she could feel something. Her grip on Haruka's hand tightened as the seas began to stir within her. It didn't feel like an immediate threat, but there was definitely something ominous going on and she didn't like it. Looking over to Haruka, she could see that her beloved felt something as well.

"The wind's blowing hard," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Michiru to hear. The violinist slowly nodded her head. Something was coming, something bad. The initial feeling died down as they continued on their way and left the tower behind, but both women made a mental note of it. Of all the times for something like this to happen, why did it have to be now?

"Where are you, Hotaru?" Michiru whispered, "We need you."

--

Ami stood triumphantly in front of her three fellow Senshi. Hotaru and Minako had come to her for help, and while it had taken her a while she'd finally come up with a solution. She'd just explained it to them, and was expecting their immediate approval. What she was not expecting was the response she got instead. Hotaru, Minako and Makoto were staring at her as if she'd grown a second head, not one of them believing what she'd just said. Finally, Hotaru found her voice.

"Usagi?" she asked incredulously, "You want Minako and I to go back and dump all this on Usagi?"

Ami nodded her head, "Hai."

"Ami-chan, she's seven months pregnant," Minako began, "She's already stressed enough without having to be at the center of a potential civil war between Hotaru-chan, us, the Outers and Professor Tomoe."

"Maybe so," the genius agreed, "But things have escalated to the point that there's no longer any other option."

Makoto looked unconvinced as well, "But Ami, this is a family issue between Hotaru and her parents…"

"No," Ami said emphatically, "For anyone else, this would be a family issue. For anyone else, this would be a simple case of a girl running away from her adoptive parents and then falling for an older girl. But Hotaru is not anyone else, none of us are. Hotaru is a Senshi, she is the Princess of Saturn, just as we are all princesses, and Usagi is our future queen. That makes this not just a family issue, but a **political** one as well. Usagi is our princess, she is in a position of authority over all of us. If you truly want to avoid tearing the Senshi apart or having this whole thing end in tragedy, you need to appeal to her."

Hotaru understood now. She looked over at Minako, and could see that the blonde agreed with the young med student as well. "Alright," the Senshi of Death said, "But how will we get to her? My former parents are looking for both of us, and the police are looking for me as well."

"I'm glad you asked," Ami said with a smile. "We'll wait until tomorrow. Here's my plan…"

-To Be Continued-

End Notes: I'm sorry it's been so long in between updates. The problem is mainly a combination of real-life interruptions and another story I'm writing besides this one. Now that I'm married, updates are just going to be less frequent unfortunately. That being said, I will continue to try to update at least once a month.

Also, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your kind comments, constructive criticisms and encouragement have meant a lot.


End file.
